Wehrt euch Animefiguren!
by Moku
Summary: Crossover/Fruits Basket/Weiß Kreuz/ u.a. Inhalt: Es soll unter anderem zum Nachdenken anregen. Eine Fanfic, die die Wirklichkeit zeigt. Die die Missstände, in einer von Fanficautoren beherrschten Welt darstellt. Pairing: Uhm.. oh Ô.o Das will keiner wi
1. Aufstand der Charaktere!

Fight: Hey, ich hab gerade gemerkt, das Alita ja doch ne große Aufgabe hat.  
Sie übergibt den heiligen BRIEFÖFFNER!! *gasp*  
Na ja, eigentlich erzählt sie ja nur seine 'Geschichte'…  
Moku: Wir sind so tot….  
  
Autoren: dark-chan (alias fight: Ich melde mich auch mal wieder -_-'') und die unvergleichliche und wunderbare Moku (Ja, ich wieder)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle hier auftretenden Animefiguren gehören nicht uns, auch wenn wir uns sie manchmal wünschen.   
Ach ja, uns gehören auch keine Baseballschläger und sonstige Gewaltgegenstände die mit uns einen regen körperlichen Kontakt pflegen   
bzw. könnten, würden, dürfen.   
Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, Fight?  
Fight: Mich beehren ca. 50 € auf meinem Konto mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Also, falls ihr euch den Aufwand machen wollt...:   
VERKLAGT MICH DOCH !!  
  
Kommentar:   
Fight: *whine* Ich hab im Moment keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich hier rein schreiben soll, Moku. Total Ideenlos.  
Moku: Da der lieben dark-chan ja nichts einfällt, übernehme ich den Kommentar und der ist dieses Mal…   
(Fight: aber nur dieses Mal -_-,   
Moku: *deathglare*  
Fight: Äh he *sweatdrop*)  
...Und der ist dieses Mal WICHTIG !! WICHTIG !! Daher bitte lesen:  
bla, bla, bla, blablabla...  
(Fight: Und wen hat das jetzt interessiert?)  
Moku: *zu Fight glare* Na ja, das war jetzt wichtig. Wer Zeit hat kann aber den Rest noch lesen,… d.h. die Fic -_-   
  
Fight: Hey, es scheinen sich ja wirklich einige den Vorspann vom letzten Mal durchgelesen zu haben *staun*  
Moku: Baka!  
Fight: *dreht ich herum* Isn`t she charming?   
Moku: Mpf, und mir wird vorgeworfen *ich* solle öfter deutsch reden.  
Fight: Na ja egal. Viele haben gefragt, wie wir uns mit Schreiben abwechseln.  
Ganz einfach. Eigentlich ist die Story nämlich vollständig von mir. Ich bin Autor, Redakteur, Layou…  
*wird von Moku mit Hammer erschlagen*  
Itaiiiiii !!!  
Moku: *zufrieden mit sich selbst* Von wegen Fight. Das hättest du wohl gern, was?  
In Wirklichkeit musste ich die komplette Geschichte schreiben, während sie mich von der Seite voll laberte.  
*zischt* Sklavenreiber…. Sadistin…  
Fight: Danke, mein Beruf *evil grin*   
Und hier haben wir den Beweis, Moku. Du hast es gerade zugegeben. Du hast zwar geschrieben, aber ich…*hebt die Stimme*   
bin Brain dieser Mission !!! *irre kicher*  
Moku: *flüstert* Ich glaube der Schlag auf den Kopf, hat ihrem Gehirn ein wenig geschadet *mit dem Finger sich an die Stirn tippt*  
  
Moku und Fight:: Und, wisst ihr jetzt mehr?   
…  
-_-  
  
Adressen,   
die man für unbekannte Anime-Charaktere benutzen könnte  
(Wir entschuldigen uns hiermit [fight: wie dreist] dann auch gleich bei den Inhabern dieser Seiten, die wir nicht um Erlaubnis ihrer Nutzung gebeten haben.  
Gomen ne):  
  
Für alle die etwas über Fruits Basket herausfinden wollen (Momiji, Kyou, Yuki…):  
  
Und alle die an Yami no Matsuei interessiert sind, also vor allem Hisoka (der mit dem Nagi-Image) und Tsuzuki:   
Gundam Wing und Weiß Kreuz sind hoffentlich allg. bekannt und falls  
Dragon Ball, Pokemon, Gravitation, Fushigi Yuugi (Fight: das kenn ich selber kaum -_-) Herr der Ringe,   
Harry Potter (wurden im ersten Teil irgendwie vergessen zu erwähnen *sweatdrop*)   
im nächsten Part noch eine größere Rolle spielen sollten oder jemand noch dringend Informationen benötigt,   
für den kann Fight ja versuchen ein paar Links zu finden.  
  
Warnung: Wir wollen hiermit niemanden beleidigen oder diskriminieren, weil wir ja genauso bescheuert sind.   
Vor allem entschuldigen wir uns diesmal bei ALITA.   
(Fight: Ich find diesen Teil noch gar nicht mal so schlimm….)   
Es ist wirklich alles nur zum Spaß gedacht. Wer unseren Humor nicht mag, sollte das nicht lesen.   
  
[[Definition „Unser Humor": krank, leicht sadistisch angehaucht, manchmal Schwarz (hahaha… Weiß Kreuz „Schwarz")   
Ein gutes Beispiel für Moku's Humor: „Da steht es doch schwarz auf weiß.   
(hahaha Nagi auf Omi) -_- (Schleichwerbung: If it hurts, please make me cry)  
Ein gutes Beispiel für dark-chan's Humor: … *psycho-look* Sehe ich so aus als würde ich scherzen? -_-]]  
  
Inhalt: Dies ist eine Fanfic, die die Wirklichkeit zeigt. Die die Missstände, in einer von Fanficautoren beherrschten Welt darstellt.  
  
Danksagungen gehen an:   
Uns selbst (Fight: Das kam nicht von mir. Moku: Neiiin, gar nicht…)   
@ My-Chan ^^  
Moku: *My-chan zuhört* *eine halbe Stunde später* *schnarch*   
^^; Toll, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.  
Fight: Yai, wir vier machen das Denglisch noch populär!!  
Moku: *Augenbraue hoch zieht* Hä?  
Fight: Ach vergiss es -_-   
*sich zu My-chan dreht* keiner versteht mich T_T  
@Liebchen  
Moku: Na ja, so wirklich istv das ja nicht GW oder, fight?  
Auf jeden Fall: Ich schreibe auch GW.  
Ich hab noch ein Geschwisterchen für Q-man gefunden:  
Rariel-kun (Fight: Raniel-kun? *whine* ich kann das nicht lesen…) aus AS  
Fight: Und ich weiß noch nen 2. Bruder:  
Tohma-kun aus Gravitation!   
  
Und vor allem Dank an alle Autoren, die uns ihren Namen und ihre Fanfiction für diesen oder für die nächsten Parts ...äh..zu Verfügung gestellt haben.  
Auf das sie es nicht bereuen….*prost*  
  
Danke  
Alita, trunks_girl, Kat-chan, SOrion, Heero Yuy (Naggels), Ney Naoe, Miuu, alias-bombay, Clover_3010, Carter Tachikawa, Miyu, Yuki, Akuma  
  
Wer wissen will, welcher Mangaka zu welchem Manga gehört:  
  
[[[[Yoko Matsushita: Yami no Matsuei  
Koichi Tokita: Gundam Wing  
Hajime Yadate: Gundam Wing/ Visions of Escaflown/ Big Zero One/ Cowboy Bebop  
Rumiko Takahashi: Ranma ½/ Inu Yasha/ Maison Ikkoku  
Yoshiyuki Sadamoto: Neon Genesis Evangelion/ Nadja- The secret of blue water/ FLCL  
Takaya Natsuki: Fruits Basket  
Marimo Ragawa: New York New York/ Von mir für dich  
Kaori Yuki: Angel Sanctuary/ Boys next door/ Kain/ God Child  
Akira Toriyama: Dragon Ball, Z, GT.../ Sandland/ Dr.Slump  
Minami Ozaki: Zetsuai/ Bronze  
Yoshiyuki Tomino: Gundam Wing  
Koyasu Takehito: Weiß Kreuz  
Yuu Watase: Fushigi Yuugi/ Ayashi no Ceres  
J. R. R. Tolkin: Herr der Ringe/ Der kleine Hobbit  
Joanne K. Rowling]]]]  
  
Gastauftritte:   
Garfield, (Danke das du gekommen bist. Garfield: *winkt ab* Naa, für einen Freund tu ich doch alles) und  
Brain (Fight: Warum sprichst du erst jetzt?)  
Petra (Mokus über alles geliebte Schwester *evilgrin*)  
…Zählen Kyou und Yuki auch?  
  
Fight: *räusper* Der Kommentar von Moku, den sie mir nach nochmaliger Kontrolle zugeschickt hat, war:   
„ …Wenn ich Lust hatte, habe ich ein paar Fehler angestrichen ^^ " , also wundert euch nicht….  
  
~~'''~~  
  
„Wie lange es braucht einen Brief zu öffnen"  
  
~~'''~~  
  
Moku, also lass uns anfangen, Moku.  
Fight, ja, Fight.  
Moku, es ist schön das du mir so bedingungslos unterwürfig bist, Moku.  
Fight, urusai, Fight.  
Moku, charming, aren`t you? Moku?  
....  
MFHPFH!  
....  
Fight, ich glaube du wirst uns für einige Zeit nicht wieder beehren, Fight *evilgrin*  
*flucht* Wie soll Brain denn jetzt Alimente zahlen?...  
  
~~***~~  
  
[[…. Und so ereignete es sich, dass Momiji und Quatre als unerschrockene Botschafter auserkoren wurden.   
  
Person8: „Hey wartet. Ihr müsst auch noch zu den Fanficautoren gehen."  
Quatre, Momiji: O_O „Ich habe Angst!" T-T ]]  
  
Part II  
  
Lassen wir unseren Blick nun zu den Mangakas schweifen, die soeben ihre Einladung erhielten.   
*den flüchtenden Quatre und Momiji hinterher sieht* Bye ihr beiden.   
Äääh ja. *sweatdrop*  
Nun aber zurück zu den Mangakas.  
  
{Konferenz der Mangakas} [3]  
  
„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe."  
„Was haben wir damit zu tun?"  
„Worum geht es überhaupt?"  
„Sitzt mein Haar perfekt?"  
  
„Ruhe!"  
  
Stille kehrte ein. Und zwar sofort.  
  
Hajime Yadate: „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, weil wir eine Nachricht von unseren protestierenden Figuren bekommen haben.   
Aber ich hätte da vorher eine sehr wichtige und ernste Frage: …"  
Takaya Natsuki: "Ichi fatsu ichi ha?"  
Yuki, Kyou: "Ni!" *dump grin*  
Alle: "Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
Yuki: „Wir sind gar nicht da."  
Kyou: „Es ist nur ein Traum."  
Rumiko Takahashi: „Stimmt, ansonsten wären sich Kyou und Yuki nie einig."  
Yoshiyuki Sadamoto: „Ein kollektiver Traum. Faszinierend!"  
Hajime Yadate: „Okay, das war zwar nicht die Frage, aber trotzdem danke Natsuki.   
Meine mathematischen Kenntnisse wurden wieder resümiert. Also, noch mal zur der vorhin erwähnten sehr ernsten Frage:   
Pause.  
WAS ZUR HÖLLE HABEN WIR DAMIT ZU TUN??"  
Alle: „Womit noch gleich haben wir was zu tun?"  
Hajime Yadate: *sweatdrop* „Natürlich mit dem Brief, den wir bekommen haben."   
Koichi Tokita: „Was steht denn da überhaupt drinne."  
Stille.  
Hajime Yadate: „… Ich habe ihn noch nicht gelesen. Hehe…"  
Alle: -_-° „Dann öffne den verdammten Brief doch endlich!!"  
Hajime Yadate: „Ich kann ihn nicht lesen."  
Marimo Ragawa: „Wieso nicht, ist die Schrift so schlecht?"  
Kaori Yuki: „Wahrscheinlich. Hat bestimmt Son Goku geschrieben."  
Akira Toriyama: „Ey, sag mal nichts gegen Son Goku und seine Schrift."  
Hajime Yadate: „Das ist es auch gar nicht. Ich kann momentan nicht lesen."  
Minami Ozaki: „Wieso das denn nicht?"  
Hajime Yadate: „Ich habe meine Brille vergessen."  
Yoshiyuki Tomino: „Du hast doch aber gar keine Brille."[4]  
Hajime Yadate: „Oh… Mir war so."  
Alle: „Lies endlich den Brief vor!"  
Hajime Yadate: „Okay. Fang ich mal an:"  
Ratte Brain [5]: „Ich meld mich mal. Ich will ja auch einmal einen Gastauftritt haben.   
Ich meine, wenn so gar der Kater Garfield im Abschnitt der Fanficautoren seine große Stunde… Minute… Sekunde *räusper* bekommt."  
Alle: *sehen ihn an*  
Ratte Brain: „Was?  
Alle: *sehen ihn noch immer an*  
Ratte Brain: „Ich geh ja schon, ich geh ja schon. Mehr wollt ich ja auch gar nicht. Tschüss!"  
Alle: -_-°  
Stille!  
Hajime Yadate: „Ähm… wie auch immer… Ich lese den Brief jetzt vor:   
‚Sehr geehrte Mangakas,  
kürzlich haben wir Animefiguren uns zusammen gefunden und beschlossen DAS WIR ES NICHT MEHR AUSHALTEN.   
*räusper* Wir wollen befreit werden, wir wollen Rechte haben,   
wir wollen eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickeln und nicht so dargestellt werden, wie wir gar nicht sind oder nicht sein wollen,   
wir sehnen uns nach Individualität und freier Entfaltung dieser.   
Warum soll das Grundgesetz nur für euch gelten, IHR ALTEN KNACKER.  
Wir haben beschlossen eine Konferenz zu organisieren. KOMMT ODER STERBT IHR GRUFTIS.  
  
Mit freundlichem Gruß  
Quatre   
In Zusammenarbeit mit   
Kyou.  
  
PS: Ich glaube ihr erkennt die Stellen bei denen Kyou half.  
PPS: Sucht euch eine unparteiische Macht  
PPPS: DER GRUß IST NICHT VON MIR!'"  
  
Stille.  
  
Alle: „Wir kommen."  
Person9: „Zumindest einige Vertreter."  
Hajime Yadate: „Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage einer unparteiischen Macht und eines Botschafters. Fangen wir erstmal mit der Frage ‚unparteiische Macht' an. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"  
Koyasu Takehito: „Ich wäre für Gott."  
Gott: „Oh seid ihr lieb."   
Alle: „GOTT IST EIN SADIST!!"  
Koyasu Takehito: „Oder auch nicht."  
Gott: T-T  
Yuu Watase: „Aber wer kann uns denn sonst helfen?"  
Yoko Matsushita: „Ich seh' schon. Wir haben nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Unsere letzte Hoffnung!"  
Person10: „Sag wer, oh, große Yoko Matsushita, dem Kami-sama gleich."  
Yoko Matsushita: „WAS? Ich bin kein Sadist!"  
Person11 im Hintergrund: „Nein, überhaupt nicht."  
Gott: „Und ich bin kein Mädchen T-T" [6]  
Yoko Matsushita: „Unsere letzte Hoffnung ist: Richterin! Barbara! Salesch!"  
Yuu Watase: „ Entschuldige, deinen Höhenflug unterbrechen zu müssen, aber… Gerüchte sagen, dass sie schon die Vertreterin der Animefiguren ist."  
Yoko Matsushita: *swear* „Das ist ja so ein *peep* und *peep*. Ich könnte *peep*[7]"  
Hajime Yadate: „Ist ja gut Yoko. Irgendwelche anderen Vorschläge?"  
Yoko Matsushita: „Also gut. Dann bleibt uns nur noch eine aller letzte Möglichkeit: Richter! Alexander! Hold!"  
Hajime Yadate: „Das ist eine gute Idee."  
Alle: *warten* … *und warten* …   
Person12: „Erzähler, wo bleibst du?"  
Aber vorhin wurde ich deswegen angeschrieen.  
Kaori Yuki: „Das wirst du auch noch."   
Und warum soll ich das machen, wenn ich dann nachher dafür angebrüllt werde?  
Marimo Ragawa: „Was du bei den Animefiguren gemacht hast, musst du auch hier machen."  
Och Mann. Na gut.  
  
Und so kam es, dass Richter Alexander Hold als unparteiische Vertretung der Mangaka gewählt wurde.  
  
Hajime Yadate: „Ja, ja, macht schon weiter. Wer will den Botschafter spielen?"  
Alle: „ICH!! ICH!!"  
Hajime Yadate: „Nicht alle auf einmal. Machen wir es logisch.   
Wer hat am Wenigsten mit den Animefiguren zu tun? Wir wollen ja vermeiden, dass sie gleich auf den Auserkorenen einhacken."  
Yoshiyuki Sadamoto: „Gerüchte sagen, dass bei Ragawa die wenigsten Beschwerden waren."  
Marimo Ragawa: „Ich will aber nicht."  
Hajime Yadate: *ignoriert sie* *reibt sich das Kinn* „hmmm…"  
  
Und so trug es sich zu, dass Marimo Ragawa (ungewollt) zum Botschafter wurde.  
  
~'''~~'''~~  
  
Lasst uns die Versammlung der Mangakas verlassen und ein Blick auf die Konferenz der viel beschäftigen   
und ausschließlich weiblichen Fanficautoren werfen, die gleich von Momiji und Quatre besucht werden.   
Wollen wir sehen, was passiert.  
Die Türen öffnen sich.  
Und es treten unsere Botschafter ein.  
  
{Konferenz der Fanficautoren}  
  
Moku: „ES IST EIN MOMIJI!!"  
Fight: „ES IST EIN QUATRE!!"  
Alle: „KAWAIIIII!!" *stürzen auf die beiden zu*  
Momiji, Quatre: *lassen ihren Brief fallen und rennen um ihr Leben* „IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
Person13: „Ich will sie knuddeln."  
Person14: „Hinter her!!"  
Moku: *beugt sich vor und hebt Brief auf* „Bleibt ruhig, sie haben uns einen Liebesbrief hinterlassen."  
Fight: „Er ist für mich!"  
Koneko: „Der ist von Momiji. Also gehört er MIR!"  
Alita: „Nein, der ist von Quatre. MEINER!!"  
Alle: *stürzen auf den Brief zu*  
Moku: *rettet sich mit dem Schreiben aus dem sich prügelnden Haufen und flüchtet ungesehen auf das Podium* *atmet auf*  
Yuki: *steht hilflos neben den Haufen* „Entschuldigung. Bitte hört auf damit. Ich flehe euch an, seid doch ruhig."  
Moku: *sieht auf Yuki, die weiter versucht den Haufen zu beruhigen*  
*blickt zum Haufen*  
*schaut zurück zu der mit den Schultern zuckenden Yuki*  
*Haufen*  
*Yuki*  
*Haufen*  
*Yuki*  
@.@ „SCHNAUZE!!"  
Alle: „Da isse ja!!"  
Moku: „Ups…"  
Kat-chan: „Wehe jemand fässt sie an."  
Alle: *gulp*  
Fight: Ein Einwurf sozialer Kompetenz. *reibt sich überlegend Kinn* Faszinierend.  
Moku. „Danke, Kat"  
Kat-chan: „Whatever. Alles für dich." ^_~ [8]  
Alle: „Aber… aber… mein Quatre. Mein Momiji!!!"  
Fight: „Seid ruhig. Ihr benehmt euch ja wie Relena."  
Kollektives Entsetzen, und dann…  
Stille.  
Moku: „Geht doch. Also gut. Ich werde diesen heiligen Brief jetzt öffnen."  
Naggels: „Zerstör ihn nicht."  
Clover_3010: *übergibt den heiligen Brieföffner für besondere Zwecke*  
Alita: „Dieses Heiligtum wartet nun schon 100 Jahre auf seine große Stunde *räusper* Minute *husthust* Sekunde."  
Alle: -_-°  
Alita: „Was denn?"  
Moku: „Ich öffne ihn jetzt…"  
Person15: „Aber behutsam."  
[[Leser: „KOMMT ENDLICH ZUR SACHE!!"  
Fight, Moku: „Ihr kommt in dieser Fanfic überhaupt nicht vor (zumindest einige nicht (hoffentlich)) und jetzt seid ihr schon zum zweiten Mal dabei."  
Leser: 'Tschuldigung.]]  
Moku: *ritsch*  
Alle: *weichen ehrfürchtig zurück*   
Moku: „Ich werde jetzt die heilige Schrift dozieren."  
Petra**: „Ja, ließ es uns endlich vor Tempelhüterin Moku, aber benutz verdammt noch mal deutsche Wörter."  
Moku. *stutzt*  
Fight: „Lies endlich. Lies!!"  
Miyu: „Was ist dein Problem?"  
Moku: „Wie rum hält man das?"  
Alle: „Hä?"  
Yuki: *guckt in den Brief rein* „Gute Frage. Das ist ja so unleserlich. Wer hat das geschrieben?"  
Moku: *entziffert das letzt Wort* *prosaisch…*  
Petra: „Ich sagte DEUTSCHE Wörter."  
Moku: *flüstert* Eigentlich ist das ja ein deutsches Wort. *beginnt von vorne* *entziffert das letzte Wort* *_trocken_* „Momiji."  
Koneko: „War ja klar."  
Mi Su: „Ich hätte auf Son Goku getippt."  
Akira Toriyama: „Was habt ihr alle gegen Son Gokus Handschrift??"  
Alle: „Spion!! Ergreift ihn!!!"  
Mi Su: „Seid ihr denn bescheuert? Das ist Akira Toriyama!!"  
Alle: „UAAHHH!! KRIEGEN WIR EIN AUTOGRAMM???"  
Akira Toriyama: *gulp* Tutmirleid,keineZeit. *flieht*  
SOrion: „Das war… bizarr."  
Petra: *grrr*  
SOrion: „Ähm seltsam. Seltsam!! He he…"  
Clover_3010: „Wie lange haben wir jetzt eigentlich schon vor den Brief zu lesen?"  
Alle: „Ach ja, der Brief. LIES IHN ENDLICH."  
Moku: „Wie soll ich das machen, wenn ich die Schrift nicht entziffern kann?"  
Yuki: „Man, das steht doch da in Deutsch darunter."  
Moku: „Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsche, dass die Buchstaben so verschnörkelt sind."  
Alle: *folgen gelangweilt der Konversation*  
(Trunks_girl: „Woll'n wir Karten spielen?"  
Alita: „Hast du welche mit?"  
Trunks_girl: „Klar."  
Fight: „Wir spielen Poker. Ich geb' aus. Euer Einsatz?")  
Yuki: „Ich versteh ja, dass das schwer zu lesen ist…"  
Moku: „Aber die unhöflichen Textpassagen sind gut zu lesen."  
Yuki, Moku: „Das muss jemand anderes geschrieben haben."  
Momiji: „Ne, Tohru. Die ärgern mich." *heult*  
Alle: *aufgewacht* „Momiji, wein doch nicht."  
Momiji: *schluchz* *schnief*  
Yuki: „Momiji? Wo du gerade da bist, was soll das heißen?"  
Momiji: *hält Brief hoch* „Ähm… also… ich glaube… das soll… Keine Ahnung?"  
Yuki: „Momiji, komm mal her." *köpfe zusammen steck* „Weißt du noch, wo du hier bist?"  
Momiji: „Ähhh.."  
Moku: „Unter Fangirls.   
Unter *verrückten* Fangirls.   
Unter ganz *vielen*, *verrückten* Fangirls."  
Momiji: *sich umdreht* *blitzende Augen sieht*  
Alle: „Mo-mi-ji!"  
Momiji: „Ich will hier raus. Uaah!!" *verlässt panisch schreiend den Konferenzsaal."  
Koneko: „Lauf Momiji. Lauf!!"  
Alle: *zu Koneko* „IRA-GIRI-MONO!!! VERRÄTER!!"  
Koneko: „Für den, den man liebt tut man alles."  
Moku, Yuki: „WIR HABEN DEN BRIEF ÜBERSETZT!!"  
Ein Jubelschrei bricht aus, der die nähere Umgebung in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.  
  
[etwas (viel) weiter entfernt in einem kleinem Dorf]  
Alte Frau1: Was ist das denn?  
Alte Frau2: Das sind schon wieder diese Fanficautoren.  
Alte Frau1: Diese weibliche Jugend.  
Alte Frau2: Ach wäre ich doch noch mal so jung.  
  
[zurück zu unseren Fanficautoren]  
  
Yuki: „Bitte seid doch still."  
Fight: „Mal wieder." -_-  
Yuki: „Ich flehe euch an."  
Moku: „URUSAI!!"  
Petra: „Keine Fremdwörter."  
Moku: „Das ist kein Fremdwort. Das ist nur Japanisch."  
Alle: *sweatdrop*  
Moku: Ich werde die heilige Schrift… die aus dem momijischonischen übersetzte, verschnörkelte heilige Schrift vorlesen…   
Ein Dank noch mal an Yuki für die Mithilfe bei der Übersetzung:  
‚Konnichiwa minna-san  
Ich habe gestern meinen kleinen Oni-chan Quatre getroffen. Und falls ihr fragt, ich bin wirklich eine Minute älter.   
Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihn auf dieser komischen Konferenz getroffen auf der wir beschlossen haben, mit euch Freundschaft zu schließen. … Oder so ähnlich.  
SHI-NE, DU MÖHRENFRESSENDER FLOHBEUTEL!!  
Ne, Aya-kun. Sei nicht so gemein.  
TS, VON WEGEN FREUNDSCHAFT SCHLIEßEN. WIR WOLLEN FÜR UNSERE RECHTE EINTRETEN.  
Ach ja! Genau! Die Rechte!! Also, wir wollen nicht mehr, dass ihr uns verprügeln oder vergewaltigen lasst. ODER SCHLIMMER NOCH IN KLEIDER STECKT!!  
Ne, Aya-kun, ich habe aber nichts dagegen.  
Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, dann kommt bitte zu unser Versammlung. ODER ICH SHI-NE EUCH!!  
  
Mit freundlichem Gruß  
Euer Momiji  
In Mitarbeit mit Aya-kun  
  
PS: Eine gute, unparteiische Macht wäre nützlich. AM BESTEN EIN BESTATTER!!'  
  
Alle: *gulp*   
  
„Wer hat Bock hinzugehen? Also ich nicht."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Zeit habe."  
„Ich muss zum Friseur."  
„Ich werde schon bedroht, wenn ich nicht bald weiter schreibe."  
„Aya ist auch da? Ich glaube ich bin an dem Tag krank."  
„Memo an mich selbst: Reise nach Amerika."  
  
Fight: „Aber bei der Versammlung sind doch die ganzen Animefiguren."  
Alle: „Stimmt ja!!"  
Alita: „Aber Ayas Temperament."  
Carter Tachikawa: „Ach, SO schlimm ist der gar nicht."  
Fight: *denkt* „Ich werde mir jetzt meinen Kommentar verkneifen und sie nicht darauf hinweisen, was wir alles mit unseren Bishis angestellt haben,   
und sie sich nicht fragen lassen, ob Aya nicht doch SO schlimm ist" -_-  
Alita: „Und was ist mit Farf?"  
Moku: „Ach, wenn man näheren Kontakt mit seinen Messern gepflegt hatte und in einem Raum mit ihm eingesperrt wurde, ist der nachher gar nicht mehr so schlimm.   
Und körperliche Berührungen mit seinen immer anwesenden, kleinen Freunden bringen dir Pluspunkte."  
Clover_3010: „Woher weißt du das?"  
Fight: „Na, sie war doch seine Ärztin in ‚If some Schwarz-boys have a cold.'" (Schleichwerbung)  
Alias_bombay: „Wie kommt eigentlich eine intelligente Killertruppe wie Schwarz an eine gefakte Doktorin?"  
Trunks_girl: „Na, der Kopf von Schwarz war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Liebeskummer zu unterdrücken und die beiden Patienten zu pflegen,   
während Brad sich mit seinen Falten plagte."  
Alle: „Aha."  
Yuki: „Und? Kommt irgendwer?"  
Alita: „Wohin doch gleich?"  
Miyu: „Zur Versammlung."  
Alita: -_-° „Stimmt ja."  
Moku: „Hey Yuki. Wir haben was vergessen."  
Yuki: „Du meinst, wir haben noch etwas nicht entziffern können?"  
Moku: „Nein, nein. Auf der anderen Seite steht noch was. Das is'…" *luft anhält*  
Alle: „Was?"  
Moku: „Das kann man sogar lesen!!! Hier steht:   
‚PPS: Besonderes Erscheinen ist gewünscht von: Naggels (Heero Yuy), Alita, Yuki, fight (dark-chan), clover_3010, Moku, Kat-chan, Miuu, Miyu, trunks_girl,   
Akuma, SOrion, Jin und Carter Tachikawa'. Damit wäre die Frage wer hingeht wohl beantwortet."  
Alias_bombay: „Und warum ausgerechnet wir?"  
Naggels: „Das werden sie uns da schon sagen."  
Alias_bombay: „Und genau davor habe ich Angst."  
Yuki: „Okay, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine unparteiische Macht.   
Wer hat sich diesen bescheuerten Namen überhaupt ausgedacht?"  
Fight: „Das war ich! Hast du etwa ein Problem damit? *psycho-look*  
Yuki: „Ähe he he… leg das Messer wieder weg. Du wirst doch wohl nicht deine eigene… AHHHH!"  
Moku: „Hört auf zu spielen. Fight! Yuki! Habt ihr Vorschläge für eine unparteiische Macht? Ich wäre für Gott."   
Gott: „Diesmal klappt es!"   
Alle: *fangen hysterisch an zu lachen* [9]  
Fight: „GOTT IST EIN SADIST!!"  
Gott: „Ah, ich geb's auf."  
Alita: „Aber wer kann uns denn sonst helfen?"  
Kat-chan: „Ich seh' schon. Wir haben nur eine Möglichkeit. Unsere einzige Hoffnung!"  
Person16: „Sag wer, oh, große Kat-chan, dem Kami-sama gleich."  
Kat-chan: „Woher weißt du, dass ich ein Sadist bin?"  
Person17 im Hintergrund: „Ähm… war nicht ganz so schwer zu übersehen."  
Person16: „ Uhm ,…Intuition? *engelsblick*  
Gott: „Warum sagen alle, dass ich ein Mädchen bin? T-T"  
Akuma: „Don`t you know the song: 'God is a girl' ?"  
Kat-chan: „Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist: Richterin! Barbara! Salesch!"  
Miuu: „Sorry deine Träume zerstören zu müssen, aber Gerüchte sagen, dass sie schon die Vertreterin der Animefiguren ist."  
Kat-chan: „Dann unsere letzte Chance: Richter! Alexander! Hold!"  
Miuu: „Den haben schon die Mangakas für sich beansprucht."  
Kat-chan: *deathglare* „Dann unsere aller, aller letzte Möglichkeit:   
Doktor! Verena! Breitenbach!"  
Alle: „BIST DU TOTAL DURCH GEDREHT??"  
Kat-chan: „Wieso, die mischt medizinische Kenntnisse mit der richtigen Portion Menschlichkeit."  
Stille.  
Ney Naoe nuschelt zu Fight: „Meinst du sie hat Fieber?"  
Kat-chan: „Man, habt ihr 'n besseren Vorschlag?"  
Stille..  
  
Und so kam es, dass Doktor Verena Breitenbach als …  
  
Alle: „SCHNAUZE!! WIR SIND NOCH NICHT FERTIG."  
  
[[Garfield: Beim ersten Mal ist der Witz noch nicht witzig, aber wenn man ihn immer wiederholt, erhöht sich sein Lachpotential.   
Das nennt sich dann einen Serienwitz. Jetzt habt ihr wieder was dazu gelernt.]]  
  
Fight: „Habt ihr irgendwas gehört?"  
Carter Tachikawa: „Nur eine laue Brise, die wie ein Hauch über mein Gesicht wehte."  
Miyu: „Hör auf zu spinnen."  
Carter Tachikawa: „Ich spinne nicht. Ich kann es nicht einmal. Vielleicht Stricken, aber dafür bräuchte ich eine Stricknadel."  
Naggels: „Wisst ihr, dass wir ein total sinnloses Gespräch führen?"  
Yuki: „ Wir brauchen doch noch einen Botschafter? Wer soll es ein?"  
Alita: „Der, der so blöd fragt. Irgendwelche Einwände?"  
Alle: *der sich verzweifelt wehrenden Yuki den mund zuhalten*  
Yuki: „Mpf!!"   
Moku: „*schaut sich um* Keine? Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache."  
  
Und … und… *sich umguckt*  
Alle: „Wir wissen, dass du es willst, also sag es schon."  
*strahl* Und so kam es, dass Yuki zum Botschafter der Fanficautoren gewählt wurde.  
  
{Fern, an einem anderen Ort dieser Erde}  
  
Richterin Barbara Salesch: *twitch* „Ich wurde zur unparteiischen Macht der Animefiguren gewählt? Was soll denn die *peep* und *peep* und…!!"  
  
Richter Alexander Hold: „Wenn ich nicht komme verklagen die mich? Mich? Mich als Richter? Ähm…andererseits, vielleicht sollte ich doch gehen.   
Ich meine, es hat ja jeder so seine …Leichen im Keller…. ."  
  
Doktor Verena Breitenbach: „Oh schön. Ich bin auserwählt worden. Ich bin auserwählt worden!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
[3] Ach neee, -_-'  
[4] Wir haben keine Ahnung ob er/sie/es eine Brille trägt oder nicht. Findet mal ein Photo von ihm/ihr.  
[5] Fight: Yupp, das ist mein Haustür, ähh, Haustier.  
[6] Wer sagt das…   
[7] Soll ja Jugendfrei bleiben  
[8] Nein, ich erlaub mir nicht einfach etwas. So sind wir beide immer.  
Hab ich von Wing bekommen als sie ihn für ihre Fic 'Ab in eine andere Welt' nicht mehr brauchte.  
Apropos, MELD DICH ENDLICH WIEDER, WING!!  
Moku: Ähhm, Fight?  
Fight: Ja, Moku?  
Moku: Seit wann kann deine Ratte sprechen?!?  
Fight: O.o  
[9] Fight: *immer noch auf Boden rollt*  
Ihr müsst verstehen *lach*…ausgerechnet DAS von Moku!!  
Wuahahahah!!  
  
** Petra heißt Mokus Schwester. Das ist so typisch, dass sie es sagt, auch wenn sie keine Animes sieht.  
  
Fight: Yeahh *jubiliert* Endlich am Ende des 2. Parts. Und wenn ihr uns alle schön fleißig Kommentare schreibt und Moku in den Ferien zu mir kommt…  
...dann dauert das mit dem 3. gar nicht mal so lange! *Freudensprünge macht*  
Moku: Wer hat jemals behauptet ich würde bei dir auch nur noch eine einzige Nacht absteigen !?!  
….  
Fight: Danke -_- … 


	2. Wie lange es braucht den Brief zu öffnen

Autoren: dark-chan (alias fight: Ich melde mich auch mal wieder -_-'') und die unvergleichliche und wunderbare Moku (Ja, ich wieder)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle hier auftretenden Animefiguren gehören nicht uns, auch wenn wir uns sie manchmal wünschen. Ach ja, uns gehören auch keine Baseballschläger und sonstige Gewaltgegenstände die mit uns einen regen körperlichen Kontakt pflegen bzw. könnten, würden, dürfen.   
  
Kommentar: Falls das da oben noch nicht genügen sollte *augenroll* Wir handeln nämlich nach einer besonderen, uns nahe liegenden Devise. Nach dem Motto: Wir werden das Balladenjahr von Schiller und Goethe einmal nachstellen und in dieser Geheimnis umwogenden Nacht, um die sich die Mythen der Geister ran-ken (hahaha, insider), unsere geistigen Ergüsse in einem fantastischen Meisterwerk niederlegen (*sigh**hüstel*)  
(Okay, dafür haben wir elf Minuten gebraucht. Strike!! Ein neuer Rekord)  
  
Warnung: Wir wollen hiermit niemanden beleidigen oder diskriminieren, weil wir ja genauso bescheuert sind. Vor allem entschuldigen wir uns bei Tom Jones. *blöd grins* Es ist wirklich alles nur zum Spaß gedacht. Wer unseren Humor nicht mag, sollte das nicht lesen.   
  
[[Definition „Unser Humor": krank, leicht sadistisch angehaucht, manchmal Schwarz (hahaha… Weiß Kreuz „Schwarz")   
Ein gutes Beispiel für Moku's Humor: „Da steht es doch schwarz auf weiß. (hahaha Nagi auf Omi) -_- (Schleichwerbung: If it hurts, please make me cry)  
Ein gutes Beispiel für dark-chan's Humor: … *psycho-look* Sehe ich so aus als würde ich scherzen? -_-]]  
  
Eine weitere Warnung wäre: *ernstes Gesicht* Es soll unter anderem zum Nachdenken anregen. Eine Fanfic, die die Wirklichkeit zeigt. Die die Missstände, in einer von Fanficautoren beherrschten Welt darstellt.  
  
Danksagung an: Uns selbst,   
  
Die Rechte der Animefigurengewerkschaft  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. Die Sonne strahlte ihre warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf die grüne, mit Blumen und fröhlich gedeihendem Unkraut bewachsene Wiese.   
Ein Tag wie aus einem Bilderbuch.   
Ein Tag wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Ein Tag wie…  
„IYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
Was? Welch liebliche Stimme ruft da?  
„NIE IM LEBEN!!!"  
Oh, welch reizender Klang erreicht mein Ohr?  
„SADIST!! LASS MICH IN RUHE!!"  
„Du tust was ich sage. Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will."  
Lasst uns einmal näher den Schauplatz betrachten und mit eigenen Augen den Ursprung dieser harmonischen Töne erforschen.  
Kommt, kommt! Keine Angst, es wird euch nichts passieren. (Wie immer ohne Gewehr [1])  
In einem idyllischen Dörfchen, gar nicht weit von hier, werden wir Suchenden fündig. Furien gleich umschmeicheln uns die himmlischen Laute:   
„ICH HÖR' AUF!!"  
„Das kannst du nicht machen! Du hast einen Vertrag unterschrieben."  
„Das habe ich nicht."  
„Mir doch egal. Ich kann trotzdem über dich bestimmen."  
Ach, welch herzzerreißende Szene, wie sie sich in diesen Tagen häufiger zwischen Fanficautor und Charakter zuträgt.   
„Ich kündige!"  
„Das kannst du nicht."  
„Kann ich doch!"  
„Kannst du nicht."  
„Kann ich doch."  
„…"  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Wenn du keinen Vertrag unterschrieben hast, kannst du auch nicht kündigen."  
„Ich will trotzdem kündigen."  
„Und du wirst dennoch weiterarbeiten."  
„Ich bin doch kein Masochist."  
„Doch!"  
„Nein."  
„Doch!"  
„Nein."  
„..."  
„Wieso soll ich einer sein?"  
„Du bezeichnest mich als Sadist, aber lässt trotzdem alles mit dir machen, genau wie alle anderen Charaktere. Also beschwer dich nicht."  
„Jetzt reicht's. Ich streike."  
Und schon flattert die Animefigur mit stampfenden Füssen durch die Haustür und ward einige Zeit nie mehr gesehen.  
Zurück blieb nur die um den flüchtenden Charakter besorgte Autorin.  
„Komm zurück!! Was wird aus meiner Fanfic?? Was wird aus meinem Geld?"  
Du bekommst dafür gar kein Geld! *räusper*  
Tiefe Trauer kehrt in das Haus ein.  
Stille!  
„Omae o korosu!"  
  
[einige Tage später]  
{Konferenz der ausschließlich *männlichen* Animefiguren}  
  
„Habt ihr schon gehört…?"  
„Wisst ihr worum es geht…?"  
„Sitzt mein Haar perfekt…?"  
„Wie sieht mein Kleid aus? Ist das nicht etwas extrovertiert…?"  
„Darling. Liebling. Es ist wunderbar…!"  
  
„Hört mal bitte alle her!"  
  
„Was ist eigentlich mit der Gewerkschaft passiert?"  
  
„Seid doch bitte leise! Ich möchte etwas sagen."  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung warum wir hier sind. Es sagt uns ja auch niemand was."  
  
„Ruhe! Ich bitte um Ruhe!"  
  
„Weißt du was mir letztens passiert ist…?"  
  
„URUSAI!!!"  
Plötzlich ward es still und alle sahen auf eine Person.   
Quatre: „…"  
Alle: „…"  
Quatre: „*räusper* Hehe. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Es ist mir eine Freude, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid."  
Tom Jones: „KOMM ZUR SACHE!!"  
Zum ersten Mal wandten sich die Blicke von Quatre ab.  
Person1: „Wer bist du denn?"  
Person2: „Was machst du denn hier?"  
Tom Jones: „Ist hier nicht die Selbsthilfegruppe der anonymen Impotenten?"  
Yohji: „Ich bin nicht impotent!"  
Omi: *beruhigend auf ihn einspricht* „Das hat auch keiner gesagt. Bleib ganz ruhig." -_-°°  
Tom Jones: „Hey, bist du nicht der vom letzen Mal? Ich kannte dich noch vom Sehen und deshalb bin ich dir nachgegangen. Anscheinend bist du ja heute verhindert. Könntest du mir trotzdem den Weg sagen?"  
Hiro*: „Aus dem Gebäude raus, immer gerade aus, die dritte Einfahrt links. Das große rote Schild ist nicht zu übersehen."  
Alle: „…"  
Hiro: „Was denn? Vorbeugung ist besser als Nachsicht."  
Kisa***: „HIRO. Ich bin schockiert."  
Quatre: „Hallo~ho? Ich bitte wieder um Ruhe."  
Alle: *angespannt warten*  
Quatre: „Ich danke euch. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um den Bund zwischen…"  
Duo: „Falscher Spruch, Q-man!"  
Quatre: *wird verlegen* *sucht nach Zetteln* „Ah ja. *hält Papiere hoch* Hier!"  
Brad: „Das können wir nicht le~esen."  
Hisoka: „Und dabei trägst du schon 'ne Brille."  
Yuki S. und Nagi: *nick*   
Quatre: „Macht mich doch nicht verrückt. Okay! Also noch mal von vorne:   
Butter, Milch, Schokolade, Erdbeeren…"  
Wufei: „Das ist unsere Einkaufsliste, BAKA!!"  
Trowa: „Ach ja, was ich noch fragen wollte: Hast du auch mein Haargel mit aufgeschrieben?"  
Vegeta: „Ruhe! Ich will endlich fertig werden, damit ich üben kann um Kakarott zu besiegen. Ich habe schon so wenig Freizeit, wegen diesen verrückten Fanficautoren."  
Quatre: „Genau darum geht's! *wühlt abwesend in den zetteln* *strahlt* ICH HAB DEN RICHTIGEN ZETTEL GEFUNDEN!"  
Alle: *stöhn*   
Momiji: *beamt* „Gut gemacht kleiner Bruder."  
Quatre: „Ich bin größer als du."  
Momiji: „Ich bin aber eine Minute älter."  
Quatre: *grummelt*  
Zechs: „Ich dachte Quatre hätte nur 29 Schwestern."  
Quatre: „Na ja, Momiji kleidet sich ja auch immer wie ein Mädchen."  
Momiji: „Ne, Tohru, Kyou hat mich geschlagen!!"  
Kyou: „Was willst du, du dummer Hase?"  
Momiji: „Sorry, Gewohnheit! *holt Luft* Ne, Tohru, Quatre hat mich beleidigt!!"  
[[Leser: „KOMMT ENDLICH ZUR SACHE!!!"  
Dark-chan und Moku: Ähm… okay?"  
Leser: *augenroll* Danke.]]  
Quatre: „Ich möchte jetzt zum Punkt kommen."  
Person3: „Das wird auch langsam Zeit!"  
Person4: „Nun lasst ihn doch mal ausreden."  
Quatre: *räusper*   
Person5: „Aber mach schnell."  
Quatre: „Ichhabeeuchheuteeinberufen,weildieUnterdrückungderFanficautorenimmerschlimmergewordenist.letztensisteszumAusbruch…"  
Person5 „Aber doch nicht so schnell!!"  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* „'Tschuldigung. Ich habe euch heute einberufen, weil die Unterdrückung der Fanficautoren immer schlimmer geworden ist. Letztens ist es zum Ausbruch gekommen und daher sind wir heute hier."  
Shuuichi: „Du faselst, Quatre."  
Duo: „Das musst du gerade sagen."  
Quatre: *redet einfach weiter* „Lasst uns Freunde werden mit den Fanficautoren. Nur mit Freundschaft können wir unsere Situation verbessern. Freundschaft!!"  
Yuki E., Heero, Brad: *führen Quatre ab*  
Quatre: *immer noch ruft* „Freundschaft! Freundschaft!"  
Momiji: „Ich steh voll hinter dir kleiner Bruder."  
Duo: *tritt aufs Podium* *^`_____´^* „Okay, das Problem wäre auch gelöst. *Quatre nachguckt* Sorry, Q-man. Also gut, kommen wir zur Sache. Wir müssen uns wehren."  
Alle: *jubel*  
Duo: „Wir müssen in den Krieg ziehen mit den Fanficautoren."  
Alle: „Duo! Duo!"  
Duo: „Wir können nicht mehr zulassen, dass sie uns quälen. Sie sagen immer, dass wir ihre Lieblinge sind, aber das ist so scheinheilig. Wollt ihr weiterhin geschlagen, vergewaltigt und in Kleider gesteckt werden?"  
Nuriko und Ritsu: „Ich habe nichts dagegen." *wird von der Versammlung weggeschubst und ignoriert*   
Duo: „Unsere Befreiung naht."  
Alle: „JA!! Duo!! Wir folgen dir!!"  
Duo: „AN DIE WAFFEN!!"  
Alle: *greifen nach Heugabeln, Waffen, Katanas, Bugnuks, Darts, Messer, Stunguns etc.*  
Aya: „Shi-ne, den Fanficautoren!!"  
Schuldig, Nagi, Hisoka, Tsuzuki …: *schauen dem treiben zu*  
Nagi: *Sarkasmus schlägt zu* „Ist es nicht schön?"   
Schuldig. „Ja, ich weiß was du meinst."  
Nagi: „Natürlich weißt du was ich meine, du kannst meine Gedanken lesen."  
Duo: „Lasst uns gehen!"  
Momiji: „Können wir das nicht auch friedlich lösen?"  
Alle: *drehen sich zu Momiji um*  
Momiji: *puppydogeyes*  
Alle: KAWAIIIII!!!!  
Duo: „Das kann ich auch." *größere puppydogeyes*  
Heero: „Der Kampf der Giganten beginnt. In der blauen Ecke sehen wir Momiji Souma, den bisher unbestrittenen Meister und in der roten Ecke, den Herausforderer Duo Maxwell, mit den Waffen einer Animefigur."  
Alle: *holen Fotoapparat* KAWAI DESU, NE!!!!! *knips* *knips* *knips*  
Heero: „Nimmt das ernst, das ist ein Wettbewerb der die Zukunft der Animefiguren bestimmt."  
Alle: *Fotoapparat langsam weglegen*  
Heero: „Duos Augen werden immer größer. Sie nehmen schon die Hälfte des Gesichtes ein, aber Momiji holt auf. 2/3 und Duo jetzt ¾. Och ist das süüüß!! *räusper* Der Kampf wird immer spannender. Wenn nicht etwas Entscheidendes passiert, passiert gar nichts."  
Duo: „Lasst uns Kämpfen."  
Momiji: „Lasst uns friedlich sein."  
Heero: „Wollen wir jetzt abstimmen?"  
Quatre: *Hat sich aus der Zelle befreit und eilt seinem Bruder zur Hilfe* *puppydogeyes*  
Alle: *schmacht*  
Duo: „Das ist gemein." *schmoll*  
Alle: *seufzt*   
  
[ein paar Stunden und ein paar Zahnarztbesuche später. Zu viel Süßes ist schlecht für die Zähne.]   
Heero: „Wir kommen jetzt zur Abstimmung. Momiji bekam 23% der Stimmen."  
Duo: *über das ganze Gesicht strahlt* „Ich habe gewonnen!"  
Heero: „Und Duo erhielt 22%."  
Duo: „Hä?"  
Heero: „Tja, die restlichen 55% konnten sich nicht entscheiden."  
Momiji und Quatre: *umarmen sich freudestrahlend* „Alle Macht dem Frieden!!!"  
Duo: *schmollend* „Und wie machen wir das auf einem friedlichem Weg?"  
Farf: *spielt mit Messer* „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Konferenz einberufen in der wir die Argumente beider Seiten anhören."  
Alle: O_O  
Farf: *ignoriert sie* *stößt ein Messer in den Tisch* „Aber wir werden ja auch von den Mangakas gequält, also sollten wir diese als dritte Partei einladen."  
Alle: O_O  
George und Fred: „Wir wollen aber auch mitkommen. Wir Charaktere aus den Büchern werden auch ganz oft gequält."  
Farf: „Natürlich brauchen wir eine unparteiische Macht,   
die die Konferenz überwacht.   
Hach, ich bin ein Dichter. Findet ihr nicht auch, meine süßen kleinen Messer?"  
Yamato: „Bis auf das mit dem Dichter und dem Messern hat er Recht. Doch wer kann die Konferenz leiten? Wer wird uns helfen?"  
Person6: „Gute Frage, nächste Frage."  
Farf: „Ich wäre für Gott."  
Gott: „Oh seid ihr lieb."   
Alle: „GOTT IST EIN SADIST!!"  
Farf: „Oder auch nicht."  
Gott: T-T  
Kato: „Aber wer kann uns denn sonst helfen?"  
Ken: *sagt auch mal was* „Ich seh' schon. Wir haben nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Unsere letzte Hoffnung!"  
Person7: „Sag wer, oh, großer Ken, dem Kami-sama gleich."  
Ken: „WAS? Ich bin kein Sadist!"  
Gott: T-T  
Ken: „Ich werde es euch trotzdem sagen: Richterin! Barbara! Salesch!"  
Aya: „Bist du bescheuert??"  
Quatre: *strahlt* „Das ist eine gute Idee."  
  
Und so kam es, dass Richterin Barbara Salesch als unparteiische Macht der Animefiguren gewählt wurde.  
  
Kira: „Hey Erzähler. Du tust ja gerade so, als wären wir schon zu ende. Unsere Konferenz hat noch nicht aufgehört, du alter Knacker."  
Farf: *am Messer leckt* „Wir brauchen noch…"  
Treize: „Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund."  
Farf: *schmollend sein Spielzeug weglegt* „Och Menno… Wir brauchen noch einen Botschafter der unsere Rechte vertritt und sich für uns einsetzt."  
Alle: *schauen sich um ob sich jemand meldet*  
Gary: „Bloß nicht alle auf einmal."  
Omi: „Wie wäre es mit Farfarello. Er hat es vorgeschlagen und wer könnte ihm widersprechen?"  
Nagi: „Das ist ein gutes Argument aber…" *zeigt auf Farfie*  
Farf: *mit Messern auf unbescholltene Nebendarsteller wirft*  
Nagi, Omi: -_-° „Wir lassen es lieber."  
Son Goku: „Lasst uns friedlich abstimmen."  
Duo: „Oh nein, jetzt fängt der auch schon so an."  
Ash: „Wer ist für Farfarello?"  
Stille *räusper*  
Ash: „Wie wäre es mit Quatre?"  
Alle: „JA!!!"  
Quatre: *blush* „Aber ich schaff' das nicht alleine."  
Momiji: „Ich werde dir helfen kleiner Bruder."  
Quatre: „Momiji." *Freudentränen in den Augen*  
Momiji: „Quatre." *knuddel*  
Alle: „Aaaaaahhh!" *schmacht* *seufzt*  
  
Und so ereignete es sich, dass Momiji und Quatre als unerschrockene Botschafter auserkoren wurden.   
  
Person8: „Hey wartet. Ihr müsst auch noch zu den Fanficautoren gehen."  
Quatre, Momiji: O_O „Ich habe Angst!" T-T   
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
[1] Die Schreibweise ist beabsichtigt.  
[2] Versucht mal das Wort auszusprechen ohne es zu sehen.  
* Hiro aus „Fruits Basket" ist etwa 11-12 Jahre alt  
*** Vielleicht nicht ganz ausschließlich männliche Versammlung.  
  
Ende Part I 


	3. Lasst das Chaos beginnen

Fight: „Für den Fall, dass ihr die Einleitung nicht lesen wollt, rollt eine Seite weiter oder blättert gleich nach unten."  
Moku: „Weißt du eigentlich was für'n Mist du laberst?"  
  
Nur eins! DAS IST WICHTIG!! Der vierte Part heißt:  
Name: unbekannt.   
Mission: Beachtung!! Und Verkupplung.  
Fight: „Und wo war das jetzt wichtig?"  
Moku: „Das wolltest du doch schreiben. Was fragst du mich?"  
  
Autoren: fight/dark-chan (Moku: Irgendwelche letzten Worte? Fight: Eigentlich mag ich Vegeta.) und Moku.  
(Fight: Willst du nicht noch irgendwas sagen? Fing irgendwie an mit: die unbeschreibliche…   
Moku: Hehe, das war meine Überraschung. ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: *räusper* Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass wir noch mal alles auflisten oder? Gut. Außerdem, uns gehört nichts.  
Fight: Außer den Fanficautoren. Die halten wir uns als Sklaven. *gerade mit Yuki-und Alita-Marionetten spielt* *evil grin*  
Moku: „Manchmal erschreckt sie mich." -_-°  
Fight: „Das müsstest du doch langsam gewöhnt sein. Du bist nicht sehr anpa… anpa… anpassungsfähig."  
Moku: *nuschelt* „Und du kannst dich nicht artikulieren."   
  
Kommentar: Moku: „WAI!! Ich liebe diese Stelle." ^^  
Fight: *THE look*  
Moku: *ignoriert sie* „Da unser Motto nicht angekommen ist, haben wir uns ein neues ausgedacht: Zucker und Sauerstoffmangel in der Nacht ist nicht gut für das… für UNSER Gehirn."  
Fight: „Das war 'ne Feststellung, kein Motto."  
Moku: „Ähm… okay. ‚Nodody likes a smartass' then?"  
Fight: „Sollte das jetzt eine Andeutung auf die Individualität meiner Person darstellen, die die Intension hat Barbarei an mir auszuüben?"  
Moku: „Das geht auch kürzer fight." -_-°  
Fight: *räusper* „Willst du mich etwa beleidigen?"  
Moku: „Ich doch nicht. Aber lassen wir das, ich habe ein neues Motto."  
Fight: „Na dann, was ist es?"  
Moku: „Unsere Aufgabe, unser Lebensinhalt: Zerstörung vorpubertärer Träume, Individualismus und vor allem dessen Verhinderung." *evil cackle*  
Fight: „Was für ein geistiger Erguss. Du hast dich wieder selbst überflügelt und die Schraube auf den Ring getroffen."  
Moku: „Äh… Den Nagel auf den Kopf, fight." -_-  
Fight: „Was hast du von mir erwartet? Ich bin doch geistig verwirrt."  
  
Warnung: Vor allem ENGLISCH!!! Und FREMDWÖRTER!!! (Für den Fall, dass ihr es bei der Einleitung nicht mitgekriegt habt. Also, holt euch ein Fremdwörterbuch und/oder einen Duden. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre: Ignoriert die Stellen einfach. Die haben nichts mit der Fanfic zu tun. Okay, wenn man danach geht kann man alles ignorieren, bis auf drei-vier Sätze.), OOC, slight (Ja, klar ^_~) Shonen-Ai, Verena Breitenbach, LANGUAGE, UNSER HUMOR!! etc.  
  
Definition: Fights Humor: [Moku: „Den besitz sie nicht!   
Fight: „Ich hab genauso viel Humor wie Braddy." *dreht sich zu Crawford* Wir sind beide so missverstanden."  
Alle: „Brad und Humor?" WUAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Moku: „Er hat wirklich Humor. Denk doch nur mal an den Manga. Z.B:  
Schuldig: „Hi! Was ist das für eine Seite?"  
Brad: „www.drogenberatung.de. Schätze, du bist völlig bekifft. Kommst FREIWILLIG zur Arbeit"   
oder:   
Schuldig: „Schluss mit den Witzen, Crawford! Ich hab die Fujimiya-Sache verbockt."  
Brad: „Ist heute der 1. April? Eher glaube ich an Außerirdische."„  
Fight: „Na, ist das kein Humor?"  
Mokus Humor: Moku: „Alita sagte Hentai. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf kam."  
Fight: „Und was ist daran witzig?"  
Moku: „Nichts! Deshalb ja."  
Fight: *sweatdrop* „Du mich auch."  
  
Inhalt: Dies ist eine Fanfic, die die Wirklichkeit zeigt. Die die Missstände, in einer von Fanficautoren beherrschten Welt darstellt.  
  
Danksagungen:  
@An die Administratoren: *auf knieen vor ihnen liegen* Fight: „Wenigstens einer, der sich die Fanfic durchliest."  
Moku: *räusper* „Durchlesen muss."  
  
@Miko Liebchen: Fight: „Und was ist mit mir?"  
Moku: „Du zählst nicht!"  
Fight: „Aber ich habe die Fanfiction auch mitgeschrieben. Was heißt hier mitgeschrieben! Ich bin ganz allein für sie verantwortlich!"  
Moku: „Ich dich auch."  
Fight: „Du mich auch!"  
Moku: „Ich mich auch."  
Fight: „Du dich auch."  
Moku: „Sag ich doch. … Sollten wir nicht mal 'n Kommentar zu Miko Liebchen schreiben?"  
Fight. „An wen? Liebchen? Wer ist das?"  
Moku: "Baka!!! ... *zu Miko* Freut mich, dass wenigstens du diese FF magst und nicht so, wie andere die keine Kommentare schreiben. *sich an nicht vorhandene andere Leser wendet*"  
Fight: „Schleimer!!!!"  
Moku: Wie sagte doch schon Terry Pratchet? Wer mehr als drei ! verwendet kann eigentlich nicht ganz sauber sein."  
Fight: „Du hast doch geschrieben!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Moku: „Moi?"  
  
Danke  
Alita, trunks_girl, Kat-chan, SOrion, Heero Yuy (Naggels), Ney Naoe, Miuu, alias-bombay, Clover_3010, Carter Tachikawa, Miyu, Yuki, Akuma  
  
Entschuldigungen:   
  
Diese mal gehen sie an: Vegeta: Es tut uns soooo leid. Wirklich! Honto ni, Honto ni!!! Ich glaube wir sind die ersten die so ein Pairing machen. Das kann ja nur von uns kommen aber Pscht!! Nichts verraten.  
  
Barbara Salesch: Das mit Verena Breitenbach wird uns so leid tun. Wir entschuldigen uns schon mal in diesen Teil, falls wir es im nächsten vergessen.  
  
Der Erzähler: Es tut uns so leid, dass du der Einzige bist, der den Überblick behalten muss, damit die FF in nichts schlimmeren als einem Chaos endet.   
  
Kat-chan: Wir alle wissen, dass deine FFs genial sind und dass du einen großen Wortschatz hast. Mach weiter an „Past, Present, Future" Yup? ^^  
  
Jin: eins, zwei, drei:   
Du bist kein Tier,   
das wissen wir.  
Und eigentlich hat das auch Schuldig gesagt UND es war deine Schuld, du hast uns nicht geantwortet. *engelsblick*   
Tipp: LEST IHRE FANFICS!! Am besten sind „Hormones" etc… ^_^ Werbung.  
  
LETS START!!  
Und nein, diesmal kommt nichts mit: Sollten wir nicht langsam anfangen?  
  
Fight: „Sollten wir nicht…" *fliegt im Animestil elegant durch die Luft und knallt sanft an den Schrank in der Ecke des Zimmers*  
Moku: „She is such a pain in the ass."  
Fight: „Danke. Warum werde ich eigentlich immer geschlagen?"  
  
Part III  
Oder  
  
„Lasst das Chaos beginnen"  
-------------------------------  
  
Die Einladungen waren verschickt und das große Ereignis sollte in einem großen Gebäude irgendwo in der Pampa stattfinden. Vor Beginn wurde diese oft gestellte und seriöse Frage laut ausgesprochen:  
„Wo zur Hölle sind wir?"  
„Ich würde mal sagen ‚hier'."  
„Und wo ist ‚hier'?"  
„Irgendwo im Land Nirgendwo bei der Stadt Weißnicht."[10]  
„Sag doch gleich, dass du keine Ahnung hast."  
„Das steht aber so auf der Einladung."  
„Okay, wenn wir hier jetzt richtig sind. WARUM VERDAMMT NOCH MAL SEHE ICH DAS GEBÄUDE NICHT??"  
„Ähm… Hajime?" *zeigt auf die große, nicht zu übersehende Villa*  
Hajime Yadate: „Oh."  
  
O.O  
  
Eine andere Gruppe, gar nicht weit von den Mangakas.  
  
„Scheiße! Ich hab' Sand im Schuh."  
„Ich nehme es noch nicht einmal in die Hand und du nimmst es sogar schon in den Mund."  
„Mit dem Mund küsst du deine Mutter, fight?"  
Fight: „Ach tut doch nicht so unschuldig. Außerdem küss' ich meine Mutter nicht."  
Alita: „Verdammt ist das heiß hier."  
Kat-chan: „Haltet doch mal eure Klappen. Es ist doch sowieso ein verfu***** Ort hier."  
Moku: „Seid nicht so pessimistisch. Seht es doch mal so, ihr bekommt etwas Farbe im Gesicht."  
Akuma: „IIIH!! Optimist!!! *kreuzt die Finger* Bleib mir vom Leibe Dämon."  
Naggels: „Und überhaupt, rot steht mir nicht. Das beißt sich mit meinen Augen."  
Trunks_girl: „Alles beißt sich mit deinem Augen."  
Naggels: „Danke!"   
Carter Tachikawa: „Wer ist auf so eine blöde Idee gekommen?"  
Alita: „Was für eine blöde Idee?"  
Miyu: „Na, diesen Ort auszuwählen, Baka!!"  
Clover: „Muss Quarte gewesen sein."  
Miuu: „Und das nur, weil der Mangaka von Gundam Wing wollte, dass er Araber ist."  
Alita: „Wir sind in Arabien?"  
Alle: „Woher sollen wir das wissen. Du hast die Karte!!"  
Alita: „Ich hab' 'ne Karte?"  
Miuu: „AHH! Wir sind gefangen in der Wüste!! Verdammt auf ewig."  
Moku: „Hör auf alles so zu dramatisieren, Miuu!!"  
Miuu: „Wieso Dramatisieren? Das ist die pure Wahrheit. Wir werden nie wieder zu Hause sein. Nie wieder ein Bad. Nie wieder Fanfictions schreiben!!"  
Moku: *überlegt* „Muss der Sinn der Sache gewesen sein."  
Miuu: „…Nie wieder Internet. Nie wieder…"  
Fight: „LEBEN!!"   
Miuu: „Genau! Nie wieder ordentlich leben."  
Fight: „Ich meine MENSCHEN!!"  
Miuu: „Ja, nie wieder Menschen sehen."  
Moku: „Danke, dass ihr uns so degradiert."  
Fight: „Nein, ich meine: Da sind Menschen."  
Alle: „Wo? Wo? Wo? Wo?"  
Yuki: „So bringt man Fanficautoren zum bellen." -_-  
Kat-chan: „Ist das Takaya Natsuki?"  
Miyu: „Ach, das ist doch Marimo Ragawa."  
Moku: „Tut nicht so, als hättet ihr schon mal Fotos von denen gesehen."[11]  
Miyu: „Spielverderber."  
Alias_bombay: „Los, lasst uns sie einholen."  
Trunks_girl: „WARTE!! WARTE!! Hajime Yadate!!"  
Koyasu Takehito: „BLEIB UNS VOM LEIB!! KOMMT NICHT NÄHER!!"  
Koichi Tokita: „IHR HABT UNS DEN SCHEIß DOCH EINGEBROCKT, IHR FANFICAUTOREN!!"  
Carter Tachikawa: „Woher wisst ihr, dass wir Autoren sind?"   
Yoko Matsushita: „Mal abgesehen davon… *auf die großen Animeköpfe auf den T-Shirts und weitere Fanartikel deutet* WER WÜRDE SONST IN DIESES NIRGENDWO KOMMEN?"  
Kat-chan: „Point taken."  
Alita: „Wo ist denn eigentlich das Gebäude?"  
Hajime Yadate: „Seht ihr! Ich bin nicht der einzige, der das monströse…   
Petra: „Keine Fremdwörter!"  
Moku: „Monumentale…?"  
Petra: „Nein!"  
Yoshiyuki Tomino: „Gigantische?"  
Petra: „Grrr!!"  
Fight: „Kolossale?"   
Petra: *Haare rauft*  
Takaya Natsuki: „Voluminöse?"  
Alias_bombay: „Exorbitante?"  
Naggels: „Immense?"  
Miyu: „Majestätische?"  
Clover: „Zyklopische?"  
Petra: „WAAAAHHHH!!" *hyperventiliert*  
Yuki: „Wie wäre es denn mit riesig? Oder gewaltig? Groß?"  
Alita: „Worum ging es jetzt gleich?"  
Alle: -_-°  
Hajime Yadate: „Noch mal von vorne: Seht ihr! Ich bin nicht der einzige, der das gewaltige Gebäude nicht sieht."[12]  
Alle: -_-°  
  
Plötzlich treten aus dem Schatten des Palastes Quatre und Momiji.  
Fanficautoren: „AHHH!! GRUPPENKUSCHELN!!"  
Doch dann folgten ihre Bodyguards: Heero, Farfarello, Brad, Aya, Nagi, Kyou, Akito…  
Farf: *lässt sein butterfly in der Hand kreisen* „Wollt ihr die beiden jetzt wirklich umarmen?"  
Fight: *psycho-look*   
Moku: „Beide starren sich an. Keiner will verlieren. Die Spannung steigt. Wer wird zuerst nachgeben?"  
Farf: *genki* „Hallo Professor Doktor Moku."  
Moku: „Hallo Farfie." ^^  
Nagi: „Wo du zufällig gerade mal vorbei kommst: Mit dir habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen zu reden, Mo-ku."  
Moku: *gulp*  
Alita: „Warum? Ihr habt uns doch eingeladen."  
Fight: *immer noch starrt*  
Nagi: *denkt* „Stimmt."  
Quatre: „Genau, aber jetzt lasst uns erstmal reingehen."  
Mangaka zu Mangakas: „Kommt ihr euch auch so überflüssig vor?"  
Aya: „Keine Angst, zu euch kommen wir noch früh genug. Ne, Koyasu Takehito."  
Koyasu Takehito: „Ich glaube, ich muss meine Liedtexte lernen."  
Takaya Natsuki: „Da fällt mir ein. Ich habe meinen Herd angelassen."  
Mangakas: *wollen sich zum gehen wenden*  
Plötzlich fällt das Tor zu.  
Akito: *flüstert* „Ihr kommt hier nicht mehr weg."  
Alle: „Ähm… ja?"  
Akito: *schreit* „DAS LASSE ICH NICHT ZU."  
Fight: *hat aufgehört zu starren* „Natsuki, musstest du so einen Psycho-Charakter kreieren?"  
Moku: „Warum? Hanajime ist doch viel schlimmer."  
Akito: *nimmt mokus Kopf in die Hände und flüstert ihr ins Ohr* „Danke, dass du mich in Schutz nimmst."  
Carter Tachikawa: *stupst erstarrte Moku an* „Lebst du noch?"  
Kat-chan: „Sweetie, was hast du denn?"  
Fight: „Wenn Akito flüstert, plant er etwas Gemeines oder er rastet aus und/ oder wird gewalttätig."  
Alle: *gulp*  
Stille…  
Momiji: „Ne, ne, kommt ihr?" *sieht zu Akito und Moku* *Moku anstupst* „Ne, Moku. Hast du was falsches gesagt?"  
Vegeta: „Macht endlich hin. Ich will wieder trainieren."  
  
[Etwas später, der Konferenzsaal]  
  
Nach einer nervenaufreibenden Stunde des Plätzeeinteilens haben es die verschiedenen Parteien endlich geschafft ihre Sitze einzunehmen… mehr oder weniger. Um es anschaulicher zu machen, sage ich wie es sein sollte:  
In dem dunklen Raum, dessen Wände nur aus Glas bestanden, fanden sich zu der Fensterseite… *bekommt 'ne Kopfnuss* Aua…  
Autoren: „Mach es gefälligst ordentlich."  
*nuschelt* Chaos vorprogrammiert, nur ich muss ernst bleiben.  
Fight: „He has got a point. Das hier sollte ja eine Komödie werden und in deinen Komödien ist das Chaos vorbestimmt. Genauso wie in ‚Nagi meets Weiß'."  
Moku: „Psscht!! Die ist doch noch gar nicht draußen. Und außerdem muss ja einer den Überblick behalten und das bin ICH mit Sicherheit nicht! Ich will nachher mitmischen."  
Okay, okay. Also, in dem Raum nahmen die Fanficautoren die Fensterreihe ein. Ihnen gegenüber saßen die Animefiguren. In einem rechten Wickel zu diesen platzierten sich die Mangakas. Denen gegenüber saßen die vier Botschafter und dahinter die drei Richter. Und… das müsst ihr jetzt nicht verstehen. Das sind nur die Informationen für die Klugscheißer, die alles ausgearbeitet haben wollen.  
Kat-chan: „Right. Nobody likes a smartass, ne Nagi?"  
Nagi: „Hast du was gesagt, Kat-chan?"  
  
Kommen wir jetzt aber zur Konferenz.  
  
Quatre: „Mein Name ist Quatre Raberba Winner. Ich bin der ausgewählte Botschafter der Animefiguren. Als Unterstützung ist erschienen…"  
Momiji: „Ich! Momiji Winner Souma."  
Quatre: „Als Vertretung für die Animefiguren sind erschienen:   
Yuki Souma, verwandelt sich bei der Umarmung mit dem anderen Geschlecht in eine Maus. Was für ein tragisches Schicksal.  
Kyou Souma, zu drei Körpern verflucht. Eine Katze, ein Mensch und ein anderes Wesen…"  
Moku: „Was ich persönlich süß finde."  
Alle: *starren sie an*  
Moku: „Was?"  
Quatre: „Akito Souma, der Anführer des Souma Clans, der irgendwie krank ist."  
Fight: „Ob psychisch oder physisch ist nicht definiert."  
Akito: *starrt sie an* „Hast du was gesagt?"  
Fight: „Ich? Neiiiin, ich doch nicht."  
Quatre: „Okay, weiter zur Vorstellung: Heero Yuy, minderjähriger Gundampilot, mit der Lizenz zum Töten. Oder auch nicht.  
Duo Maxwell, einer meiner vielen besten Freunde.  
Trowa Barton, ein Clown in geheimer Mission.  
Wufei Chang, der immer missverstandene Gundampilot dessen Vor- und Nachname oft verwechselt werden."  
Wufei: „Mein Name ist CHANG WUFEI! Wenn du schon von Namenvertauschen sprichst, dann mach es doch gleich richtig."  
Duo: „Och Wu-man. Sei doch nicht so."  
Wufei: *kocht vor wut*  
Quatre: „Weiter noch, Schuldig… ähm… ähm…"  
Schuldig: „Ich habe keinen Nachnamen."  
Quatre: „Oh, ähm, okay. Also, Schuldig der sadistische, gemeine, hinterhältige, ironische, sarkastische, brutale, abwertende, höhnische, narzisstische, manchmal verrückte, leicht durchgedrehte, ab und zu auch etwas zu lässige, zuverlässige, meistens gut gelaunte, unternehmungsbereite, pflegeleichte, süße, süße, süße, süße, .... süße... Telepath." *nuschelt* Warum muss ich den Mist sagen?  
Bradley Crawford…"  
Brad: „Wie kannst du es wagen meinen vollständigen Namen auszusprechen!! SHI-NE!!"  
Aya: „Das ist mein Text!!"  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* „Ähm, Entschuldigung… *sieht zu den von Aya angefallen werdenden Brad, der sich auf Quarte stürzen will*   
Vegeta: „Mach weiter, du möhrenfressender…"  
Miyu: „Das ist Quatre!"  
Vegeta: „Egal… mach einfach weiter. Ich habe keine Zeit!"  
Quatre: *fängt an alle zu ignorieren* „Ferner noch der arrogante, den-anderen-gerne-die-Schuld-in-die-Schuhe-schiebende, sich-mit-fremden-Federn-schmückende, Gefühle-zeigen-ist-eine-Schwäche-also-lieber-desinteressiert-bleibende, kindische, freche, eigensinnige, eingebildete, gemeine, nicht sehr selbstbewusste, launenabhängige, unehrliche, kaltherzige, anhängliche, manchmal rüpelhafte, brutale, feige, verschlosse aber dafür auch einsame…"  
Nagi: „Jetzt reichts aber!!"  
Quatre: *wieder luft hol* „…Nagi Naoe!"  
[Moku: „Irgendwie kommt mir die Aufzählung bekannt vor."  
Fight: „Ach nee."  
Moku: „Stimmt. Das ist ja meine eigene."  
Trunks_girl: *THE look*  
Carter Tachikawa: „Das sind aber nur schlechte Eigenschaften."  
Moku: „Mir fielen keine guten ein."  
Nagi: *grummel*  
Fight: „Erst wird meine andere Hälfte von Alita im Forum nieder gemacht…"  
Alita: „Brad ist aber so schlimm!"   
Fight: *deathglare* „Und dann auch noch Nagi, der doch eigentlich missverstandene, im Herzen liebe und melancholische, immer hin noch 15-jährige, zum Killer gezwungene Junge. Wie könnt ihr mir so was antun?"]  
Quatre: *redet weiter* „Dann noch Farfarello oder Jei. Oder Jei Farfarello? Na ja, der blutrünstige, verrückte, kochende, mit Messern spielende bla bla bla…"  
[trunks_girl: „Ich habe wieder Karten mit. Wollen wir spielen?"  
Alita: „Du bist aber immer auf alles vorbereitet, oder?"  
Fight: „Tja Alita, auf trunks_girl kann man sich verlassen, dass sie sich an Sachen erinnert."  
Moku: „Nicht schon wieder ein Ehekrach." -__- [13]  
Trunks_girl: „Wollen wir nun spielen, oder streiten?"  
Yuki: *sieht zu Quatre der noch immer labbert* *schleicht von ihrem Platz* „Kann ich mit spielen?"  
Kat-chan: „Du bist Botschafter. Bleib vorne."  
Yuki: *wird von den Bodyguards, die auch die anderen Botschafter am Platz halten zurückgeschleppt* T-T   
Duo: „Okay, da das Problem geklärt wäre: Spielen wie Poker?"  
SOrion: „Du willst mitspielen?"  
Duo: „Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Glaubst du ich hör ihm zu?"  
Kat-chan: „Point taken."  
Naggels: „Hat sie das nicht schon mal gesagt?"  
Akuma: „Doesn't Kat-chan have such a big vocabulary?"  
Kat-chan: „Love you, too, Akuma."  
Moku: „Ich dachte du liebst MICH."  
Alle: *sweatdrop*  
Duo: „Außerdem, warum sollte ich Quatre zuhören? Ich war dafür, dass wir uns prügeln."  
Carter: „Nice guy."  
Trunks_girl: „Lasst uns endlich spielen!"  
Clover_3010: „Du existiert auch noch? *staun*"]  
Quatre: „bla bla bla."  
  
Und nach einer aufreibenden Stunde, die die Anwesenden mit fesselnden (!!) Kartenspielen („Ausziehen! Ausziehen!" „Muss ich wirklich?") , friedvollen Aufenthalten im Traumland, intelligenten Konversationen über tiefsinnige philosophische Existenzfragen („Sitz mein Haar perfekt?"), kunstvollen Verschönerungen des Tisches oder mit zum Fenster abschweifenden, sehnsüchtigen Blicken totschlugen, kam Quarte endlich zu einem Ende.  
  
Quatre: „…Und zu letzt ist, als unparteiische Macht erschienen Richterin Barbara Salesch."  
Momiji: „Also, das wären kurz zusammen gefasst Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Schuldig, Brad, Nagi, Farfarello, Yohji, Omi, Aya, Ken, Yuki, Kyou, George, Fred, Tai, Ash, Gary, Vegeta, Son Goku und Richterin Barbara Salesch und alle die sonst noch in die Verhandlung platzen sollten, weil sie noch eigene Besuche abstatten wollten."  
Ken: „Er meint wohl: Rechnungen offen haben, oder?"  
Tai: „Muss wohl."  
Setsuna: „Momiji hat wohl ein Vokabular in dem schlechte Wörter ausgenommen sind."  
Richterin Barbara Salesch: „Ich möchte jetzt bitte die Botschafterin der Fanficautoren zu Wort kommen lassen."  
Yuki: O.O  
Naggels: „Du schaffst das Yuki!" *anfeuert*  
Yuki: X_x  
Alita: *stößt Moku an* „Glaubst du, Yuki als Botschafter zu wählen war eine gute Einscheidung?"  
Moku: *zynisch* „Es war deine. Was hast du anderes erwartet?"  
Miyu: „Außerdem, willst du jetzt da oben stehen?"  
Alita: „Das war _meine_ Entscheidung? Oh, hab ich glatt vergessen." ^^;  
Barbara: „Miss Yuki, kommen sie aus dem Knick!"  
Yuki: *bekommt von ihren Nachbarn hilfreich eine geknallt, natürlich ganz sanft*  
Momiji und Quatre: *puppydogeyes* „Wir würden so was nie machen."  
Quatre: „Traut ihr diesen Augen zu, zu lügen?"  
Yuki: *glare zu Marimo Ragawa*   
Marimo Ragawa: „Kleine Biester."  
Yuki: *räusper* „Also gut, da wir ja die Persönlichkeit der allseits geschätzten, geliebten, vergötterten, populären, bewunderten, angebeteten, gefeierten, namhaften und hoch verehrten… was wollte ich doch gleich sagen? Ich bin doch sonst nicht wie Alita. Ach ja, … Fanficautoren kennen, brauche ich ja nur die Namen aufzulisten und ein bisschen Schleichwerbung für ihre Werke machen. Ach nee, das machen wir in dieser Fic ja sowieso schon genug. Vor allem für Moku."  
Moku: *winke winke*  
Yuki: „Was ich noch sagen will, ich werde für die Schleichwerbung bezahlt. Fangen wir an. Gekommen sind: Alle die im Brief aufgelistet wurden und Verena Breitenbach." ^_^  
Vegeta: „Stimmt das auch?"  
Miuu: „Yupp."  
Vegeta: „Sicher?"  
Miuu: „Ja."  
Vegeta: „Wirklich sicher?"  
Miuu: „Ja!"  
Vegeta: „Wirklich, wirklich sicher?"  
Miuu: *holt zum Schlag aus*  
Akuma: „Und die Moral von der Geschicht. Reize keine Miuu nicht." *sieht auf den zusammen geschlagenen Vegeta*   
Naggels: *sticht Vegeta in die Seite* „Tut das weh?"  
Vegeta: „Ja!"  
Naggels: *boxt gegen die Seite* „Sicher?"  
Vegeta: „Verflucht JA!"  
Naggels: *noch immer gegen die Wunden schlägt* „Honto ni, honto ni?"  
Vegeta: *holt zum Schlag aus*  
Miuu: „Ve-ge-ta. Willst du das jetzt wirklich machen?"  
Vegeta: *verzieht sich in die Ecke und fängt an zu wimmern*  
Clover_3010: „Wenn man bedenkt, dass er ein Supersaiyajin ist… Wie schwach sind dann die anderen?"  
Vegeta: „Ich bin nicht schwach!!" *Miuu sieht* *sich mit eingezogenen Schwanz wimmernd in die Ecke verkriecht*  
Frau Verena Breitenbach: „Miuus negative Effekte in ihren Aktivitäten, die sich stark diktatorisch und dominierend präsentieren, lassen sich mittels psychischer Abstinenz von amourösen Ambitionen instandhalter Partikel in der Kindheit dekodieren."  
Farf, Moku und fight: „Liebe Verena Breitenbach, wir habe eine profunde Aversion gegen Fremdwörter, und wir halten es durchaus für opportun, diese vitale Frage intensiv zu ventilieren, um die enorme exorbitante Fremdwortinvasion auf ein maximales Minimum zurückzuführen."  
Alle: *ignorieren die vier*  
Akuma: „Hey, es fehlt doch jemand."  
Vegeta: „Ich wusste es doch."  
Miuu: „Hast du was zu sagen?"  
SOrion: „Und wer ist es, Akuma?"  
Akuma: „Jin."  
Trunks_girl: „Jin musste ganz schnell nach Haus. Vorbeugung eines Unfalls in der Familie, hat sie gesagt."  
Brad: „Ja, ihres eigenen Übels."  
Miyu: „Ist sie auch ein Pre-cog?"  
Schuldig: „Nah, aber Braddy-puuh hat ein Herz für Tiere."  
Brad: „Schuldig. Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass du mich außerhalb des Schlafzimmers Crawford nennen sollst. Oder wenigstens Brad. Du bist einfach ein sadistischer, gemeiner, arroganter, hinterhältiger und höhnischer Bastard."  
Schuldig: „Und deshalb liebst du mich."  
Carter: „Tja. Gleiches und Gleiches gesellt sich anscheinend doch."  
Barbara: „Können wir nun zu den Mangakas kommen, damit wir auch das hinter uns haben. Ich will so schnell wie möglich fertig werden."  
Heero: „Die benimmst sich ja schon wie Vegeta."  
Trowa: „Wollen wir sie Verkuppeln?"  
Heero: „Mission: Verkupplung von Vegeta und Barbara Salesch.[14] Ninmu Ryoukai.[15]"  
  
Und im Schatten des Fensterlichtes, wo sie zufällig auftauchten, verschwanden zwei umnebelte Figuren, mit dem Ziel, einen Plan für ihre neue Mission zu entwerfen.  
  
[[Leser: *sehen skeptisch zu den Autoren*  
Autoren: *blicken unschuldig zurück*  
Leser: -_-°  
Autoren: „Jeder braucht seine Aufgaben." ^__^]]  
  
Richter Alexander Hold: „Wir sollten wirklich weiter machen. Der heutige Tag hat nur noch 22 ½ Stunden und irgendwann wollen fight und Moku auch schlafen gehen."   
  
[[Leser: -_-  
Autoren: Was denn? Auch wir brauchen unseren Schlaf und es ist jetzt schon 2.32Uhr. Zwei Minuten weniger von UNSERER Ruhe!"]][16]  
  
Marimo Ragawa: „Okay, also, wir haben uns auf wenige Vertreter geeinigt. Deshalb sind erschienen Yoko Matsushita, Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yadate, Rumiko Takahashi, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Takaya Natsuki, Minami Ozaki, Koyasu Takehito, Joanne K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkin und als unparteiische Macht Richter Alexander Hold."  
Ney Naoe: „Das sind aber nicht alles Mangakas."  
Fight: „Ach nee… Aber vielleicht wollen einige Darsteller denen –wie Momiji es so schön sagte- auch einen Besuch abstatten." *evil grin*  
Barbara Salesch: „Nun lasst die Hauptverhandlung beginnen."  
Im Hintergrund: *hysterisches, irres Kichern*  
Duo: „War das etwa Heero?"  
Alle: „Ja sicher!" *fangen an zu lachen*  
  
Im Hintergrund:  
Trowa: „Der Plan ist perfekt."  
Heero: „Mission State One: complete.  
Trowa: *zu Heero* Das wird ein laaanger Tag. Wuahahahaha!!"  
Heero: *stimmt mit ein* Whuahahahahaha!!  
  
Bwuahahahahahaha harharharharhar hihihihihihi- *hust hust* *hauen sich gegenseitig auf den Rücken*   
  
Wuahahahahaha…   
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Part Three (Und hier wollen wir noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass es nur drei Teile werden sollten. Und ganz am Anfang sogar nur einer.)  
  
Moku: Wir haben einen Plot! Wir haben einen Plot!!  
Fight: Oder so etwas in der Art.   
Autoren: -_-  
  
OKAY!! EINE WICHTIGE FRAGE!! Was glaubt ihr wie alt wir sind? ^_^ ^_^   
Für die, die es nicht wissen Alita! Yuki! Trunks_girl! Clover_3010! Wenn ihr nicht warten wollt, guckt in den Steckbrief und dann sagt uns, ob ihr das Alter glaubt.  
Einmal vorne weg: Wir sind älter als sechs!! WIRKLICH!!  
  
[10] Wir haben doch tatsächlich darüber diskutiert, ob wir „mitten drin im Weißnicht" oder „bei der Stadt Weißnicht" nehmen. Wir haben uns für das letzte entschieden, weil ich (Moku) der Meinung war, es wäre genauer.  
Fight: *sweatdrop*  
[11] Okay, hat schon mal jemand ein Foto von denen gesehen? Wenn ja, dann möchten wir uns entschuldigen.  
[12] Das haben wir nur gemacht, damit wir Gebäude nicht als Wortwiederholung haben.  
[13] Das ist eine laaaange Geschichte.  
[14] Bitte erschlagt uns nicht VEGETA-FANS!!!!! (Wir gehen sowieso nicht davon aus, dass Barbara Salesch lieben könnte. (Eigentlich sollte der letzte Abschnitt: dass Barbara Salesch geliebt werden könnte - heißen. Aber da Klein-Moku beim Schreiben wieder woanders in den Gedanken war (und von fight zu gelabert wurde) ist da raus das geworden.)  
[15] Mission angenommen.  
[16] Wundert euch nicht, wenn wir sie jetzt alle umbringen. *verrückt kichern*  
  
Vorschau:  
Was haben Heero und Trowa geplant?  
Wird diese Fanfic ein Ende haben?  
Werden Barbara Salesch und Vegeta ein Paar?  
Werden die PokerKarten irgendwann so abgegrabbelt sein, dass man sie nicht mehr benutzen kann?  
Werden die Fanficautoren ihr Intelligenzpotential weiter verringern?  
Kann die Fanfic noch niveauloser werden?  
Hält Schu es aus, Brad während der Verhandlung NICHT in den Besenschrank zu ziehen?  
Wird das vielleicht noch eine Lemon? … Ähm, das wohl kaum. Dafür ist Moku zu prüde.  
Moku: -_-  
Wird diese Geschichte irgendwann einen RICHTIGEN Plot haben?  
Und die wichtigste Frage: Überstehe ich die FF gesund oder werde ich anfangen mit Farf jagen zu gehen?  
  
Autoren: Rede nicht soviel Unsinn.  
  
Das, und vieles, vieles mehr seht ihr, wenn es wieder heißt: Wehrt euch, Animefiguren!! 


	4. Ahoi! Noch kein Ende in Sicht

Fight: Aus vorherigen Erfahrungen könnte die Einleitung eine Seite lang werden, aber wir wissen es nicht so genau. Ignoriert sie einfach, wenn ihr sie nicht lesen wollt.   
  
NUR EINS!!  
^^ Sind wir nicht toll? Bloß, dass der nächste Teil nur ein kleines bisschen lange brauchen will. Aber nur ein kleines bisschen.  
Fight: Vielleicht ein halbes Jahr.  
Moku: Das ist abhängig davon, wie viel wir heute schaffen und ob ich noch mal vorher wieder bei fight zu besuch komme. ^^   
  
Autoren: Moku: I, me and myself. ^^   
Fight: *hinter moku herum springt* Hey! Ich auch! *überlegt ob sie sich auch ein Vegetakostüm anziehen soll*  
Moku: Die Fliegen heute wieder. Machen soviel Wind.  
Fight: T-T Sie ist so gemein.  
  
Disclaimer: Moku: Alles meins!! *lacht irre*  
Fight: Das stimmt zwar nicht, aber Anwälte sind teuer. Habt ihr soviel Geld?  
Moku: Wir haben aber Kinugawa als Anwalt.  
Fight. Also versucht es erst gar nicht.  
Moku: Oder von mir aus versucht es. Es ist ja nicht unser Geld.  
*fight und Moku kriegen Kopfnüsse* Hört auf so rumzualbern.  
Moku: Wir albern nicht. Wir sind TOD!  
Fight: Ernst.  
Fight/Moku: Zusammen: TOD ernst. *kichern*  
Gott, sind die bescheuert!!!  
(Farf: Missbrauche den Namen deines Herren nicht. -_-)  
  
Kommentar: Moku: Fight, willst du endlich mal anfangen, das erste beim Kommentar zu sagen?  
Fight: Ah ha ha… -_-  
Moku: ^_^  
...  
...  
Ich glaube, denen sind die Ideen ausgegangen.  
Moku: Uns doch nicht.  
Fight: Wir überlegen nur gerade, wie wir zwei Vögel mit einem Stein killen können.  
Moku: Du meinst: Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, oder?  
Fight: *trocken* Nein, ich meine, ein Massaker unter Vögel anrichten. *betrachtet ihr Messer*  
Moku: Aaha, ich glaube, sie geht vom englischen Sprichwort: ‚Kill two birds with one stone' aus, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht meint sie es ja doch ernst. Bei ihr weiß man nie, dieser Schwarze Humor… Aber, warum eigentlich ein Massaker unter Vögeln?  
Fight: Weil wir keine Kommentare bekommen.  
Moku: Was hat das mit Vögeln zu tun? [Nicht DAS ihr Hentais!!!]  
Fight: Ich übe nur an Surrogats.  
Moku: Hä? Wieso Ersatz?  
Fight: Vögel als Ersatz, für die, die keine Kommentare schreiben. *psycholook*  
Moku: Manchmal macht sie mir Angst.  
Fight: UAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Warnung: Schwarzer Humor, VegetaxB.S [Ô.o Moku: Jetzt haben wir uns selbst erschreckt. Fight: Davor muss man wirklich warnen.], Crossdressing with a twist,  
Death [nichts was nicht gut wäre], rape, lime, schwebende, alte Frauen, langes, nutzloses, sinnloses Faseln auch PWP, Englisch, Schrei des Farfarellos, Mokus Deutschlehrer, Zahnschmerzen- und Diabetesgefahr, Drogen, wenig Mangakas, Englisch, Rechtschreibung, Unser Humor… [Okay, dieses Mal ist nicht so viel Humor drinne. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass wir schlechter werden?]  
  
Inhalt: nicht vorhanden…   
  
Danksagungen: @Anina: Moku: Hast du alle Teile hinter einander gelesen? Ô.o Wow, bist du noch geistig gesund?  
Fight: Ich meine, Alita hat ja auch schaden genommen.  
Moku: Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen…  
  
@Hotei: Fight: *sieht nach* Warum? Unser Disclaimer ist doch gar nicht schlimm. Oder?  
Moku: *hüstelt* Darauf will sie keine Antwort haben.  
Fight: Im Gegensatz zu unserem Kommentar jeden falls.   
Moku: Alita ist nun mal auch eine Person, die die Warnungen auf den Zigarettenschachteln liest. Hey, ist das nicht der Spruch, den ich Fight geklaut habe und in meine FF fügte? Welche war es doch gleich?...   
Hey, es war doch nicht so schwer diese Aufzählung wieder zu erkennen. Es gibt glaube ich nicht so viele, die so gemein und negativ sind oder?  
Moku: Du willst nicht wissen, wer Verena Breitenbach ist.  
Fight: Wir sagen nur, irgendetwas im Fernseher auf Pro7. Kommt sie überhaupt noch?  
Moku: *zuckt mit Schultern* Und Pre-cog kommt von Precognition (Fight: *gasp* ENGLISCH!). Manche schreiben auch Precog oder Orakel. ^^   
Fight: Oder Wahrsager.  
Brad: *haut ihr eine runter*  
Moku: Hast du nicht gesagt, du bist auf Brads Seite?  
Fight: Ich bin nicht AUF seiner Seite, sondern ZUR HÄLFTE seine Seite.  
Psychopath stimmt, aber 40? Nein, wenn dann sind wir Esset means 70 oder 80 Jahr.  
Moku: Du weißt doch noch, dass die von Schwarz und Weiß umgebracht wurden oder?  
Fight: Hehe… Hi Farf. ^^   
Fight: Du nennst unseren Abschluss lächerlich aber nicht die ganze Fanfiction? Aber für dich lassen wir es. ^^  
Mo: Ich habe nie behauptet, dass mein Kopf voller ist, Litachan.  
Fight: Rufmord? Verklag uns doch!  
  
@150687: Moku: Oh, hast du uns wieder gefunden? Hast du lange gebraucht?  
Fight: Das klingt irgendwie gemein.  
Moku: T-T Das soll nicht gemein sein.  
Fight: Wir wollen ja nicht ihr geistiges Niveau anzweifeln. Nicht so wie bei Alita.  
Moku: DAS war gemein, fight!!!  
Fight: *smirk* Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nett bin.  
Moku: Das Lied macht dich hyper was?  
Fight: *sing* I fell in to a burning ring of fire/ I went down,down,down /and the flames went higher./ And it burns,burns,burns / the ring of fire/ the ring of fire.  
Moku: T-T  
  
@ Miko Liebchen   
Fight: Least, but not last... our LIEBCHEN *knuddel*   
Ich bin dir doch nicht böse. Wenn ich an irgendeinem meine Aggressionen auslassen, dann ist meine erste Wahl doch immer noch Alita,… ne Alita?  
Moku: *haut fight eine runter*  
Fight: Ach ja, da du schon mal auf dich aufmerksam machst, Mo-ku… *deathglare*  
Warum seht da mein Name nicht bei den Autoren?!?  
Moku: Wer stellt denn hier die FF aus, Baka. Ist doch wohl deine eigene Schuld. *mutters* Idiot…  
Fight: Oh, ja… stimmt ja *sweatdrop*  
Gastauftritt:  
Herr Rademacher: Mokus Deutschlehrer. Und er war noch nicht einmal eingeladen.  
  
Danke: Alita, trunks_girl, Kat-chan, SOrion, Heero Yuy (Naggels), Ney Naoe, Miuu, alias-bombay, Clover_3010, Carter Tachikawa, Miyu, Yuki, Akuma  
--- Es tut euch jetzt leid, ne? Ihr wünscht euch jetzt sicher, dass das rückgängig gemacht wird, ne?  
  
Entschuldigung:  
  
Vegeta[Fans]: Nimm es uns nicht übel. Wir mögen dich aber es wäre doch mal witzig, oder?   
Alita: Moku: Hey, die Einführung war ja schon mies von Fight. Da muss zumindest ich mich entschuldigen.  
Fight: Ja, alle Schuld auf mich schieben.  
Moku: Wenn du es gesagt hast.  
Fight: Point taken.  
Barbara Salesch: … Eigentlich fällt mir bei ihr nichts ein. Ach doch, Sorry für den, sie wissen schon. ^^°  
  
Moku: Alle die denken, dass sie schlecht behandelt wurden.  
Fight: Das sind wirklich alle.  
  
Moku: Okay, das war's oder?  
Fight: Kann es sein, dass die Einleitung immer kürzer wird? *sieht nach oben* Oder auch nicht.   
Moku: ^^ LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!!!  
Fight: Ähm... Sollten wir nicht noch...  
Moku: NEIN!!!  
Part IV  
-----------  
Im Missions-Planungsraum  
  
Heero: *starrt Trowa an*   
Trowa: *starrt Heero an*  
Heero: „…"  
Trowa: „…"  
Heero: „… … Ich habe eine Idee." *beugt sich zu Trowa vor*  
Trowa: *gespannt zuhört* *nod* *nod* *nod*   
Heero und Trowa: „WHUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Im Konferenzsaal  
  
Barbara Salesch: „Obwohl eine Animefiguren auf unglückliche Art abhanden ging…"  
  
[[In einem großen, leeren Raum abseits allen Lebens  
  
Hisoka: „Tsuzuki? Wo bist du? Ist hier irgend jemand? Hallo? HAAALLOO!!"]]  
  
Barbara Salesch: „…Und zwei weitere auf mysteriöser Weise verschwunden sind, ganz zu schweigen, von einer Figur, die momentan *räusper* verhindert ist *auf den zusammen geschlagenen Vegeta sieht*, sollten wir, trotz der vielen Zwischenfälle vor der Verhandlung, diese beginnen… Irgendwelche Vorschläge wie?"  
Yuki: „Ich schlage vor, dass die Animefiguren beginnen, da sie uns ja eingeladen haben."  
Naggels: „Yuki, bist du dir sicher, dass du keine Masochistin bist?"  
Yuki: „Wieso?"  
Alle: *THE look*  
Alita: „Das war eine gaaaanz schlechte Entscheidung."  
Miyu: „Genau Alita! … Alita??"  
Alle: O.O  
Akuma: „Sie hat was Intelligentes gesagt!!!"  
SOrion: „Sie ist von ihrem Standartsatz ‚Worum geht's?' abgewichen!!!"   
Alita: „Worum geht's doch gleich?"  
Alle: *sweatdrop*  
Fight: „Okay… Lasst uns einfach weiter machen."  
Quatre: „Okay, dann fangen wir an. Möchte jemand mit seiner Beschwerde beginnen?"  
Charaktere: „HIER! ICH! ICH! ICH!" *stürzen auf den Zeugenstuhl zu*  
Yuki: *sweatdrop* Ach deshalb sollten wir anfangen.  
Richter Alexander Hold: „Bleibt doch ruhig."  
Richterin Barbara Salesch: *schlägt mit Hammer auf den Tisch* „RUHE!! RUHE IHR *PEEP* *PEEP* *PEEP*!!"  
Hajime Yadate: *nuschelt* „Sie hatte doch gar nichts schlimmes gesagt."  
Ney Naoe: „Pscht! Die Leser glauben es jetzt aber."  
Yoko Matsushita: „Das machen wir in unseren Mangas doch auch immer."  
Hajime Yadate: „Ach so." -_-°  
Charaktere: *prügeln sich immer noch um den Stuhl*  
Verena Breitenbach: „Die Konversationsinvasion stellt quasi einen vitalen Faktor für die Charaktere dar die mit den Schemen ihres Perfektums kontrahieren und dieses in den isoliertesten Kabelgat ihres Zerebrums auf ein maximales Minimum zurück stoßen wollen um es da zu kremieren und somit ihre Martern zu kompensieren."  
Alias_Bombay: „Kann das mal jemand übersetzten?"  
Brad: „Hm… Also…" *holt Luft für eine lange Rede*  
Alias_Bombay: „Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Wir hören ihr doch eh nicht zu."  
Schuldig: „Brad nimmt alle Fragen ernst."  
Nagi: „Man stellt in seiner Gegenwart keine rhetorischen Fragen."  
Fight: „Fragen, Fragen, Fragen."  
Naggels: „Was war das denn?"  
Fight: „Ach, mir war gerade so."  
Moku: „Das war jetzt die akute Intension das Delikt der Responsion zu kaschieren."  
Carter Tachikawa: „Genau wie das, oder?"  
Alle: *bekommen Kopfschmerzen*  
Omi: „Ich mach es euch leicht: Sie wollten nur die Wortwiederholung vertuschen."  
Duo: „Warum sagen die das denn nicht einfach?"  
Farfie: „Weil sie Gott verletzten wollen, diese Sünder."  
Minami Ozaki: „Nein, sie sind einfach nur Sadisten."  
Autoren: „Unser Beruf."  
Koichi Tokita: *räusper* „Und wer bringt jetzt die Mangafiguren zum Schweigen?"  
Yoshiyuki Sadamoto: „Mission impossible."  
Momiji und Quatre: *puppydogeyes* „Seid doch bitte leise."  
Alle: „Awwwww!!"  
…  
…  
Dumbledore: „Ähm… Erzähler. Schließ den Mund! Du sabberst!"  
*fängt sich wieder*   
Oh. Gomen. Es wurde ruhig und alle begaben sich bzw. die die nicht aufgestanden sind…. Von den Fanficautoren…einige … ach egal. Und einige Animefiguren fingen sich von ihren Lovern einen sanften Schlag gegen die Wange, der so zart war, dass er einen Blauen Fleck hinterlassen sollte, ein, weil ihr Blick ein wenig zu lange an Kawai-Quatre und Kawai-Momiji haftete… klebte… festsaugte…   
Vegeta: *zu Barbara Salesch* „Warum hast du mich geschlagen."  
Barbara Salesch: „Hab ich doch gar nicht. Du hast MICH geschlagen."  
Kat-chan: „Muss wohl gegenseitige Eifersucht gewesen sein."  
  
Heero und Trowa, die sich während des Tumults in den Saal geschlichen haben, stehlen sich wieder raus.  
Heero: „Mission state two: Complete."  
Trowa: „Hehe~e."  
  
Verena Breitenbach: „Hier mit möchte ich jedem explizieren, dass Barbara Salesch zum Besitz der Individualität meiner Person gehört!! MEINS! *vor wut kocht… und überkocht*   
Clover_3010: „Ich versteh ‚meins'! Ich versteh ‚meins'!"  
Barbara Salesch. *diskutiert mit Vegeta* *kriegt nichts mit*  
Naggels: „Wenn das so weiter geht, werden wir nie fertig."  
Autoren: „Das ist ja der Sinn der Sache."  
Richter Alexander Hold: „Ich glaube wir sollten anfangen. Endlich Mal."  
Momiji: *ergreift das Wort* „Wer die wenigsten Beschwerden hat darf beginnen."  
Alle: *gucken ihn skeptisch an*  
Momiji: „War ja nur ein Vorschlag."  
Marimo Ragawa: „Oder wir machen es alphabetisch."  
Person18: „Zumindest am Anfang."  
Richterin Barbara Salesch: *ignoriert den schreienden Vegeta an ihrer Seite* „Und wer ist der erste auf der Liste?"  
Quatre: „Ash Ketchup?"  
Ash: „Ketchum!!!"  
Quatre: „Oh, Entschuldigung. Es tut mir ja so leid."  
Gary: „Hör auf dich über in lustig zu machen. Das ist MEINE Aufgabe."  
Quatre: „Tut mir ja so leid. Gomen ne! Gomen-ne!"  
Rocko: „Jetzt macht er sich auch noch über Gary lustig."  
Quatre: T-T  
Wufei: „HEY!! Lasst meinen Quatre in Ruhe! Egal, wie sarkastisch oder übertrieben sich seine Entschuldigungen anhören, ER MEINT SIE ERNST!!! *mit Katana schwenkt* SHI-NE!!!"  
Aya: „DAS IST MEIN SPRUCH!!!" *stürzt auf Wufei*  
Naggels: „Hat Wufei eben –MEIN- Quatre gesagt?"  
Alle Yaoi-Fans: *spitzen die Ohren*  
Und ein heilloses Chaos brach abermals aus. Wird dieses Chaos irgendwann ein Ende haben?  
Quatre: T-T „Wufei-koi! Hör auf mit Aya-kun zu kämpfen. Bitte lasst uns alle Freunde sein."  
Wufei: „Tut mir leid Quatre-chan. Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen."  
Yaoi-Fangirls: „Awwwww…!"  
Quatre: „Ist schon gut. Ich verzeih dir."  
Fight: „Gott! Wie großzügig."  
Kat-chan: „Hat hier irgendwer etwas anderes von Quatre erwartet?"  
Wufei: *strahlt* „Alles für dich."  
Quatre: *snif*  
Aya: „Gott sind die alle bescheuert." *will sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf schlagen* *vergisst, dass er ein Katana in der Hand hält* „ITAI!!!"  
Omi: *flüstert zu Nagi* „Er hat zwar einen Dickschädel, aber das hilft auch nichts gegen sein Katana."  
Ash: „Und das ist alles nur wegen meinem Nachnamen passiert. Gott, ich fühl mich so besonders."  
Farf: „Warum müsst ihr so oft Gottes Namen missbrauchen?"  
Quatre: „Jetzt habe ich noch eine Person traurig gemacht." T-T  
Wufei: *nimmt ihn in den Arm* „Alles wird gut."[17]  
Richterin Barbara Salesch: *schlägt mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch* „Das wird nie etwas."  
Verena Breitenbach: „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Es wird alles wieder gut." *umarmt Barbara Salesch*  
Trowa und Heero aus dem Hintergrund: „GRRRRRR!!!"  
Joanne K. Rowling: *springt auf den Tisch* „Habt ihr das gehört? Das war doch eine Maus, oder?"  
Draco: „Jetzt wissen sie, was es heißt in so einem alten Schloss zu leben."  
Alias_Bombay: „Das war doch keine Maus. Wenn, dann war es ein Löwe."  
J.R.R.Tolkin: „Ach ein Löööwe. Wenn's weiter nichts ist."  
Duo: „Also ich würde sagen, das waren Trowa und Heero."  
Koichi Tokita: *dehnt die Worte* „Jaa. Sicher. Bin total deiner Meinung."  
Moku: „Sarkasmus kennst du überhaupt nicht, oder?"  
Koichi Tokita: „Nein. Ich doch nicht."  
Alle: -_-°  
Duo: „Ich sag jetzt gar nichts mehr."  
Alle: *skeptisch gucken* „Jaa. Sicher."  
Momoe: *schwebt in den Konferenzsaal*  
Omi: *sieht zu Nagi*  
Nagi: *zuckt mit den Schultern* „Alten Frauen soll man helfen."   
Schuldig: „Du hast da was missverstanden: Nur über die Straße, nicht über verschiedene Länder."  
Akito: „Wer hat euch das denn beigebracht?"  
Koyasu Takehito: „Also ich nicht."  
Yohji: „Mister-stick-up-his-ass-Crawford, vielleicht?" *fängt an zu lachen*  
Nagi: „Woher wusstest du das?"  
Yohji: *stoppt zu lachen* *bekommt aus unerfindlichen Gründen plötzlich Kopfschmerzen* *wird von Schuldig angeglaret*  
Alle: *sehen zu Crawford* „Wirklich?"  
Brad: „Esset hat mich dazu gezwungen."  
Ney Naoe: „Ich versteh dich voll und ganz. Ihr wisst schon… Esset… Alte Leute…"  
Farf: „Man soll nicht schlecht über tote Menschen reden."  
Schuldig: *grinst* „Deine Gedanken sind da ganz anderer Meinung. Und wir wissen alle was du denkst."  
Takaya Natsuki: „Bleib die Frage offen, ob Esset Menschen waren."  
Schwarz: *machen sich zum Angriff bereit* „Willst du etwas sagen, dass wir keine Menschen sind?"  
Takaya Natsuki: „Ähe…he he…" *will vom Thema ablenken* „Was macht Momoe überhaupt hier?"  
Omi: *dämpft ehrfürchtig die Stimme* „Sie ist doch unsere Autoritätsperson."  
Alle: „Aha…"   
Momoe: *mit Katze auf Schoß* „Sollte ihr nicht eine Versammlung stattfinden?"  
Kyou: „Sie sollten die Katze wegbringen."  
Alle Fangirls, die die Katze streicheln* „Wieso?"  
Kyou: *zeigt auf Yuki Souma*  
Schuuichi: „Er würde doch nie einer Fliege was zu leide tun."  
Kyou: „Es sei denn, sie ist besessen von dem Geist der Katze."  
Yuki Souma: „Besessen bist doch nur du baka neko."  
Kyou: „Kuso nezumi."  
Beide fangen an zu kämpfen.  
Shigure: „Aber lasst bitte die Wände heil! Wenigstens dieses mal." *schaut sich weiter nach hübschen Schulmädchen um* *sieht leider nur verrückte Fangirls* „Enttäuschend. Sehr enttäuschend diese Auswahl."[18]  
Momoe: „Ich glaube ich habe gefragt, ob hier die Versammlung ist, obwohl sich diese Frage anscheinend schon beantwortet hat." *auf den Haufen guckt* „Was für ein Durcheinander."  
Shigure: „Der erste weibliche Animecharakter und dann eine OMA!"  
Omi: „Beleidige sie nicht. Das könnte dir nicht gut tun."  
Momoe: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir endlich anfangen?"  
Vegeta: „Sie sind nicht die erste, die das versucht."  
Barbara Salesch: „Endlich mal einer, der mir zustimmt."  
Vegeta: „Zähle ich denn gar nicht?"  
B.S. (Barbara Salesch): „Nein!!"  
Vegeta: „Keiner wagt es, mich nicht zu beachten!!"  
Alle: *ignorieren ihn*  
Vegeta: „Das gibt Rache, B.S!!"  
Miuu: „Ve-ge-ta!"  
  
Trowa aus dem Hintergrund: „Obwohl ihn alle ignoriert haben, nennt er nur B.S."  
Heero aus dem Hintergrund: „Ein verzweifelter Ruf nach Aufmerksamkeit."  
Trowa aus dem Hintergrund: „Eine gute Grundlage."[19]  
Duo aus dem Hintergrund: „Wenn ihr keine Mission habt, dann seid ihr nicht glücklich, was?"  
Trowa aus dem Hintergrund: „Du bist viel kürzer als wir."  
Duo aus dem Hintergrund: Ô.o „Hä?"  
Trowa aus dem Hintergrund: „Na, dein ‚Duo aus dem Hintergrund:' hat zwei Anschläge weniger."  
Duo aus dem Hintergrund: „Du mich auch. Kann ich mitspielen?"  
Heero aus dem Hintergrund: „Das ist kein Spiel. Das ist TOD ernst."  
Duo aus dem Hintergrund: „Ja Heero, ich bin voll deiner Meinung. Das ist ja soo TOD ernst. Und ich kann solche Leute auch nicht ausstehen, die so wichtige Missionen nur als Spiel ansehen." *versucht nicht in Lachen auszubrechen und sein TOD ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten* *wird von Heero und Trowa aus dem Zimmer geschmissen* „You are no fun, guys!" *schmollt*  
  
Momoe: „RUHE!!"  
Alle wurden still und sahen auf die ältere und ehrerbietende Dame.  
Momoe: „Danke. Ihr möchtet jetzt doch bitte mit der Verhandlung anfangen, damit ich nicht mehr allein im Blumenladen arbeiten muss."  
Alle: *sweatdrope*  
Moku: „Immer diese unlauteren Motive."  
Akuma: „Ja ja, das kennt man ja von seinen Eltern."  
Trunks_girl: „Yeah! Zum Beispiel darf mich nur jemand besuchen, weil ich dann mein Zimmer aufräume."  
Fight: „Ja, dann sind sie sogar ganz heiß darauf, dass man Besuch kriegt."  
Nagi. „Und Vaterfiguren sind noch viel schlimmer."  
Alle Anwesenden, die mit noch mit ihren Erziehungsberechtigten zusammen leben, versinken in eine komfortable Stille und sinnieren über diese.  
Momoe: „Lasst das Chaos endlich beginnen."[20]  
Momiji: „Okay, der erste wäre… ähm… Barton? Trowa Barton bitte in den Zeugenstuhl?"  
Stille!  
Duo: *evil smile* „Der ist mit Heero nach hinten gegangen."   
Yaoi-Fangirls: *horchen auf*   
Duo: „Ja, und sie wollen nicht gestört werden." *Duo zu sich selber* „Rache ist süß."  
Momiji: „Uhm, okay. Dann Chang. Wufei Chang bitte!"  
Wufei: „Lass mich in ruhe. Ich bin beschäftigt." *unter Quatre auftaucht* *_unter_ Quatre*  
Yaoi-Fangirls: *können sich nicht entscheiden ob sie zu Trowa und Heero oder zu Wufei und Quatre gehen sollen*  
Miyu: „Müsste Schuldig nicht zu erst dran kommen? Wegen den Nachnamen meine ich, oder besser den _nicht_ vorhandenen Nachnamen?"  
Schuldig: „Hört auf, auf meinem Namen rumzuhacken. Ich HABE einen Nachnamen."  
Brad: *aufhorcht* „Ach so?"  
Schuldig: „Natürlich. Jeder hat einen Nachnamen."  
Nagi: „Uhm. Würdest du ihn uns sagen?"  
Schuldig: „Wehe einer lacht. Jotham."  
Fight: „Was? Yotan?"  
Yohji: „Hat mich jemand gerufen?"  
Schuldig: „NEIN! JotHAM!!  
Alita: „Botan? Wie der tote Typ aus Weiß Kreuz?"  
Farf: „Nein. Er meint JOTHAM! Der Sohn von Osir, der von Joram gezeugt wurde, den Josaphat zeugte, welchen Asa zeugte, den Abia zeugte, den Rehabeam zeugte, der von Salomo gezeugt wurde, welcher…"  
Ney Naoe: „Es reicht!! Wir wissen eh nicht wovon du sprichst."  
Farf: „Ihr kennt das Evangelium des Matthäus nicht?"  
Yoshiyuki Sadamoto: „Ich kenne nur ‚Neon Genesis Evangelium'."  
Farf: „Ah, Ungläubige. Gotteslästerer! Bleibt mir vom Leib Dämonen."  
Naggels: „Er widerlegt alle meine Erwartungen."  
Miuu: „Ja, aber in diesem Zustand macht er mir mehr angst."  
Yuki: „Farf sagt genau das, was du auch gesagt hast, Akuma."  
Akuma: „Weißt du nicht, dass du nicht so viel sagen darfst, Yuki?" *dickes klebeband rauskramt*  
Trunks_girl: „Wieso eigentlich?"  
Autoren: „Weil wir die Autoren sind und nun mal beschlossen haben, dass die Botschafter nur etwas sagen dürfen, wenn es die Verhandlung betrifft. Alle Macht den Autoren. Die Macht sei mit uns!"  
Momoe: „Momiji, fahr bitte fort."  
Momiji: *nod* „Uhm. Crawford! Bradl…" *Wird von Brad böse angestarrt* „Mister Crawford, bitte. Sie sind als nächster, weil Mister Jotham nicht mehr am Anfang der Nahrungskette steht[21]"  
Brad: *geht auf Zeugenstand zu* *holt eine lange – laaaaange Liste raus* „Also, 1. Ich will nicht immer als…"  
Marimo Ragawa: „Ähm, da deine Liste… uhm… sehr lang ist, würde ich es für besser befinden, wenn du nur einen Punkt vorträgst damit noch andere etwas sagen können. Das könnte nämlich langweilig werden, wenn alle das selbe sagen."  
Brad: „Wir sind in einer Gerichtsverhandlung und nicht in einem Actionfilm!!"  
Herr Rademacher: „Früher nannte man das noch Aktionsfilm."  
Yohji: „Früher waren die Leute auch noch langweilig."  
Brad: „Was habt ihr alle mit eurer Langenweile? Es soll hier nicht nervenaufreibend sein."  
B.S.: „Das IST aber nervenaufreibend!" *sich die Schläfen reibt*  
Trowa: *mit Vegetas Stimme* „Soll ich dir eine Entspannungsmassage geben?"  
Verena Breitenbach: „Das ist meine BARBARA!!!"  
Zwischenruf: „CAT FIGHT!"  
Momoe: „Es scheinen hier einige noch nicht begriffen zu haben, wie ernst diese Verhandlung ist."  
Yuki Souma: „Sie hat recht, es geht hier um die Zukunft der von uns so gehassten Fanficautoren: ob wir sie am leben lassen oder teeren und federn."  
Fanficautoren: *gulp*  
Akito: „Wenn wir sie teeren und federn sind sie trotzdem noch am Leben."  
Momoe: „Mister Crawford…"  
Nagi: „Irgendwie hört sich das so alt an."  
Momoe: „Mister Crawford, fahren sie bitte fort."  
Brad: „Ich habe doch gar kein Auto."  
Schuldig: „Nicht mehr."  
Moku: „Wessen Schuld das wohl war?"  
Alle: *sehen zu Farf*  
Farf: „Hey! Das war ein schlimmer Tag für mich! Meine Mutter ist gestorben! Da darf man ja wohl mal ein Auto zerschrotten."  
Fight. „Wir werden ihn jetzt nicht darauf hinweisen, dass er seine Mutter selbst ermordet hat."  
Barbara Salesch: *Bekommt einen nervenzusammenbruch* *braucht komfort*  
  
Heero im Hintergrund: *sieht zu Trowa im Hintergrund*  
Trowa im Hintergrund: *sieht zu Heero im Hintergrund*  
Verena Breitenbach: „Jetzt krieg ich sie. Jetzt hol ich sie mir."  
Heero im Hintergrund: „Mission State Three: half complete."   
Trowa im Hintergrund: *kommt aus den Hintergrund* *mit nicht nach vorne, sondern nach ober gegelten Haare a la Saiyajin* *schleicht hinter B.S.*  
Heero im Hintergrund: „Mission State Four: begin." *lädt seine Waffe* *zielt auf Verena Breitenbach*  
  
Brad: *zu Momoe* „Selbst wenn ich ein Auto hätte, warum wollen sie mich rauswerfen?"  
Momoe: „Ich sagte nicht, sie sollen mit dem Auto fortfahren, sie sollen ihre Verhandlung beginnen."  
Ritsu: „Er soll verhandeln? Dann hätte ich ja meine Handtasche mitnehmen sollen."  
Brad: *guckt sich um, ob noch welche etwas sagen wollen* „Also, Ich will nicht dauernd als Bastard dargestellt werden."  
Alita: „Du bist aber einer."  
Fight und Brad: „Immer diese Vorurteile."  
Farf: „Besonders Nagi gegenüber."  
Nagi: *blinkt*  
Omi: „Er hat WAS gemacht???"  
Alle: *starren ihn an*  
Omi: „Huh?"  
Akuma: „Omi? Aren't you supposed to be his enemy?"  
Omi: „Ähm, Yohji erzählte mir gerade etwas, was mich wütend machte." *a never lying face*  
Yohji: *blinkt* *flüstert zu Omi* „Hab ich?"  
Omi: „Nein, aber tu einfach so."  
Yohji: *sweatdrop*  
Alle: „Was denn?"  
Omi: „Ähm… erzähl's ihnen Yohji."  
Yohji: „Also… ich erzählte ihm… na ja…"  
Brad: „Hallo~o! Es ging hier um mi~ich!"  
Richter Alexander Hold: „Also gut, du schuldigst die FFAutoren an, dass sie dich als Bastard darstellen. Wieso? Was ist denn passiert?"  
Brad: *laut* „Eine Minute, bitte." *flüstert zu Schu* „Gib den mal Kudo."  
Schuldig: *nimmt Zettel* *gibt weiter*  
Zettel: *wird herumgereicht* „Immer diese angrabschen!" `-´  
Brad: „Also, alle sagen/ schreiben, dass ich Nagi schlage und/oder quäle bzw. vergewaltige."  
Nagi: *guckt zu Brad* *schüttelt sich*  
Brad: „Dabei habe ich ihn nur EIN EINZIGES Mal geschlagen. Und das nur, weil die Mangaka bei der ganzen Tot-Geschichte auf Drogen waren. Dieses Regenschirm-schwingede-Mädchen reagierte doch schon psychedelisch, was kein Wunder war, bei den ganzen Crack, das ihr verabreicht wurde. Ich musste Nagi doch zur Vernunft bringen. Außerdem war der Schlag ganz harmlos…" *stockt* *zur sich selber* „Warum rechtfertige ich mich eigentlich?"  
Nagi: -`_´- „Du warst Boxer!!! Das hat verdammt noch mal weggetan!!!"  
Yohji: *erhält den Brief*  
Ken: „Was steht drin."  
Ryuichi: „Na no do Nagi! Warum hast du dich eigentlich nicht gewehrt."  
Nagi: „Weil ich doch auf Drogen war. Davon bin ich erst nach einer langen Therapie bei ‚I never ever wanne crash' runter gekommen." *versucht vom Thema abzulenken* „Außerdem gibst du mir HAUSARREST!!!"  
Yohji: *liest Zettel vor* „'Ihr schuldet mir etwas. Gez. Brad.'"  
Brad: „Wann?"  
Nagi: *holt tief Luft* *zählt an den Fingern ab* „Als ich das erste Gebäude geschrottet hatte, nachdem ich die Küche in die Luft jagte, mein Computer auf mysteriöse Weise kaputt ging und ich deshalb deinen benutzen musste, wo dann geheimnisvoller Weise die Festplatte gelöscht war, als du arbeiteten wolltest, als die Schule ausversehen in sich zusammengebrochen ist und nachdem der Turm, in dem Esset ihr Ritual abhielt zerstört wurde und Weiß dabei noch nicht einmal draufging und… ähm… Das war es fürs erste. Give me a minute and I'll find more."  
Brad: *rollt die augen* „Ja, bin ich nicht ungerecht? Ich hatte gar keinen Grund dich wegen solchen Nichtigkeiten zu bestrafen."  
Nagi: „Das verstehe ich ja noch, aber musste es UNBEDINGT Farfarellos Zelle sein? Weißt du wie es ist den ganzen Tag die Bibel vorgelesen zu bekommen? Ich kann das Teil jetzt auswendig!! Willst du es hören?"  
Farf: „Lass es uns zusammen machen Nagi!!" *fängt an* „Am Anfang war das Chaos…" *wird der Mund zugehalten*  
Nagi: „Du hast mich damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben, Crawford!"  
Schuldig: „Das war gemein, Braddy!" *zu Nagi* „Das war also der Grund, warum du dich umbringen wolltest."[22]  
Momoe: „Gibt es noch mehr Gründe, warum du kein Bastard sein kannst?"  
Brad: „Ich bestreite ja nicht, dass ich ein sarkastischer Sadist bin, aber ich habe Humor!!!"  
Momoe: „Noch andere Gründe."  
Brad: „Wisst ihr überhaupt was ein Bastard ist? Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ihr es wisst, dass ich nicht weiß wer meine Eltern sind, aber ihr könnt mich trotzdem nicht als uneheliches Kind abstempeln. Ich habe auch Gefühle." *herzzerreißendes Schluchzen* *räuspert sich*  
Momoe: *unbeeindruckt* „Sonst noch was?"  
Brad: „Ich muss mich hier nicht rechtfertigen, ob ich nun ein Bastard bin oder nicht, sondern dass ich nicht mehr als einer dargestellt werden will!"  
Momoe: „Momiji. Der Nächste?"  
Momiji: „Uhm, okay. Ash Ketchum darf die nächste Beschwerde vorbringen."  
Miyu: „Seit wann kommt das ‚K' nach dem ‚C'?"  
Miuu: „Ist doch egal. Das ist hier doch sowieso eine PWP!"  
Naggels: „WOW! Eine PWP OHNE explizit beschriebenen Yaoi!!" *staun*  
Ash: *tritt an den Zeugenstand* „Eigentlich sollte ich schon viel früher *sieht nach oben* viel, VIEL früher drangekommen sein."  
B.S.: „Ist das deine einzige Klage oder hast du noch eine andere?" *Trowa in Vegetaverkleidung neben sich ignoriert*  
Ash: „Mein einziges Problem ist eigentlich das ganze Shonen-Ai!!!"  
Animecharaktere: *schreien auf* „DU SAGST ES! GENAU!!"  
Zabini: „Woo, yeah baby, give it to DADDY!!"  
Alle: O_O   
Zabini: „WHAT?! It's just an EXPRESSION!"  
Ash: *ignoriert die Leute* „Ich meine, Rocko und Tracy gehen ja noch, auch wenn ich definitiv NICHT schwul bin-"  
Miuu: „So you say!"  
Ash: „Aber warum immer Gary. Ich meine GARY!! GARY!!"  
Alita: „Langsam kenn' wir den Namen."  
SOrion: „Kann es sein, dass du in Ekstase bist?"  
Moku: „Constantly muttering another person's name is a solid proof of affection."  
Ash: „Das ist nicht wahr."  
Fight: „Und ob es das ist."  
Ash: „NEIN!!"  
Fight: *lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt* „Okay, der Klügere gibt nach."  
Wand: *stürzt plötzlich ein und Fight kippt um*  
Fight: „Danke! Es ist immer wieder schön einen Moment der Schwerelosigkeit zu durchleben."  
Nagi: „Hey Ash, du hast ja nur diesen einen Typen. Wenn ich nach Animexx oder ff.net gehe fühle ich mich immer wie eine Nutte."  
Yohji: „Genau wie ich!"  
Moku: *flüstert zu sich selbst* „Ich werde jetzt nichts sagen. Nein Moku, du wirst ganz lieb sein und es nicht sagen."  
Fight: „Du bist eine Nutte, Yohji!" *wendet sich an Moku* „Das habe ich nur für dich gesagt, Moku."  
Alle Yohji-Fangirls, die sich vorher auf Fight stürzen wollten, stürzen jetzt auf Moku.  
Kat-chan: „Wehe jemand fasst sie an."  
Alle: *gulp*  
Ryuuichi: „Na no da. Die benehmen sich wie Kinder."  
Momiji: *cheers* „Finde ich auch."  
Ken: „Allgemein, wir von Weiß Kreuz sind größten teils Nutten. Und wenn wir keine sind, werden wir vergewaltigt."  
Aya: „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Warum werde eigentlich immer ich vergewaltigt?"  
Omi: „Was beschwerst du dich? Nagi und ich sind doch die, die vergewaltigt werden. Und du tust es."  
Yohji: „Falsch, Aya hat noch nie einen vergewaltigt. Er wurde es aber öfters."  
Carter Tachikawa: „Von Schuldig und Brad und Yohji und sogar von Ken."  
Moku: „Von Omi auch einmal." *snickers*  
Aya: *blushs*  
Naggels: „Aya hat echt noch nie jemanden vergewaltigt?"  
Autoren: „Wir haben zwar gesucht, doch trotz schwerer Arbeit konnten wir keine Fanfic finden in der Aya jemanden geschändet hat. Aber obwohl wir nichts gefunden haben, was die Dunkelzahlen sagen, dass weiß keiner."  
Alias_bombay: „Und wenn, dann Ken. Vermute ich. Es gibt nämlich so viele AyaxKen. Ne Aya und Ken?"  
Ken: „Ihr tut ja gerade so, als könnten WIR was dafür."  
SOrion: „Brad wurde es aber noch nie, oder?"  
Clover_3010: „Nein, er hat immer nur."  
Akuma: „Nur ist gut."  
Brad: „Warum ich?"  
Ney Naoe: „Da wären wir wieder beim Thema ‚Bastard'."  
Brad: „Ich bin kein Bastard."  
Omi: „Bestimmt hat er auch Nagi Gewalt angetan."  
Nagi: „TÄGLICH!!!"  
Schuldig: „Mal von dem Hausarrest abgesehen?"  
Nagi: *nod*  
Schuldig: „BRAD! DU GEHST FREMD??"  
Alle: *blicken Brad böse an*  
Yuki. „Wen hat er denn alles vergewaltigt?"  
Naggels: „Ken, Aya, Schuldig, Nagi, Omi, Farf… Yohji auch?"  
Miuu: „Dunno."  
Moku: „Brad! Wie konntest du?"  
Yohji-Fans: „Genau."  
Moku: „Auf so ein niedriges Niveau würde sich noch nicht einmal Takatori niederlassen!"  
Aya: „Takatori? SHI-NE!!"  
Alle: *starren ihn*  
Aya: *schultern zuckt* „Sorry. Reflex!"  
Schuldig: „Brad hat MICH noch nie vergewaltigt. Jedenfalls noch nicht in diesem Universum."  
Marimo Ragawa: „Und wen hast du schon vergewaltigt?"  
Schuldig: „Niemanden! Sag's ihnen Brad!"  
Brad: *schmollt* „Ich bin doch ein Bastard."  
Fight: *flüstert zu Moku* „Ja, ja, plötzlich müssen die Animefiguren sich rechtfertigen."  
Moku: „Wir sind auch Masterminds, abgrundtief manipulativ."  
Alias_Bombay: „Schuldig hat, glaube ich, Nagi, Omi, Yohji, Aya, Farf und Ken. Fehlt noch jemand?"  
Yuki: „Brad."  
Kat-chan: „Na der wurde ja noch nie vergewaltigt."  
Schuldig: „Hey! Ich wurde doch auch geschändet."  
Moku: „Ich denke, Brad hat dich noch nie … gezüchtigt." *Wortwiederholung vertuschen will*  
Schuldig: „Ich muss nicht gezüchtigt werden. Brad mag mich wild. Außerdem, ER hat mich ja noch nie vergewaltigt."  
Trunks_girl: „Hm, bleibt nur noch Farf."  
Farf: „In meiner psychischen Konstitution manifestiert langsam eine Dominanz negativer Effekte auf die Individualität deiner Person."  
Trunks_girl: *sweatdrop* „Ja, klar."  
Fight: „Heißt auf deutsch: Er fängt an dich zu hassen."  
Farf: „Wieso Deutsch! Das war Deutsch! Im Gegensatz zu anderen hier Anwesenden." *THE look auf Akuma, Kat-chan, fight, moku und anderweitig Englischmissbrauchende*  
Akuma, Kat-chan, fight: „Eeep."  
Moku: „Love you, too, Farf-chan."  
Alita: „Moku und Farfie: abgesehen von den anderen, hier ist der Beweis: Ein Herz und eine Seele."  
Moku und Farf: *knuddeln*  
Trunks_girl: *zu Alita* „Sollen wir Farf erzählen, dass sie Gott für einen Sadisten hält?"  
Alita: *überlegt* „Nein, aber wir können sie damit erpressen."  
Yuki: „Hat… ähm… na ja, Omi nicht auch einmal Schuldig… ihr wisst schon was…" *wird rot* „Ähm… gezüchtigt?"  
Nagi: *wirft Omi einen wütenden Blick zu* *unauffällig natürlich*  
Omi: „Warte Nagi-koi. Das habe ich wirklich noch nie gemacht!!"  
Naggels: „Ko-i?"  
Omi: *schluck* „Du musst dich verhört haben." *puppydogeyes* *zu Schuldig* „Mach, dass sie sich verhört hat."  
Schuldig: „Warum sollte ich? Wie ich gerade erfahren habe, hast du mich doch vergewaltigt."  
Nagi: *kommt auf Omi zu* *will anfangen zu schimpfen*  
Moku: unschuldig* „Na ja, Nagi hat ja auch schon ein paar Leute vergewaltigt."  
Omi: *glaret Nagi an* „Hast du?"  
Nagi: *hält inne* „Hab ich?"  
Omi: *wütend und verletzt* „Hat es dir denn wenigstens gefallen? War es dir denn wert?"  
Nagi: „Weiß nicht. Kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Wen denn eigentlich?"  
Alita: „Hm, Ken, Farfarello, Schuldig und Omi."  
Omi: „Mich? Daran kann ich mich auch nicht mehr erinnern."  
…  
…  
Moku: „Oje."  
Fight: „Shit."  
Animefiguren: „DARAN WARD IHR JA SCHULD!! WIR WAREN JA TOTAL unSCHULDIG!!!  
Schuldig: *grinst* „Ihr seid ja fast schon so gut wie ich, ihr manipulativen Bastarde!!"  
Fight: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit Moku ist, aber ich bin ein eheliches Kind."  
Moku: „Sollte das jetzt eine Andeutung auf die Individualität meiner Person darstellen, die die Intension hat Barbarei an mir auszuüben? Ich meine, nicht das ihr falsch liegt, aber woher wisst ihr das eigentlich?"  
Schuldig: „Ich kann Gedanken lesen."  
Fight: „Ich bin zu drei Esslöffeln Schuldig."  
Schuldig: „Wie willst du ich sein?"  
Fight: „Ich habe da so meine Methoden." *ihre ein Meter lange DNA-Spritze rausholt*  
Schuldig: „Eeep." *springt in Crawfords Arme*  
Alias_Bombay: „Macht überhaupt jemand in der Realität ‚eep'?"  
Akuma: „Well, does anybody do this Farfarello-Xena war-cry thingie?"  
Carter Tachikawa: „Was meinst du?"  
SOrion: „Mach mal Farf."  
Farf: *Spotlight scheint auf ihn* *tief luft holt, zum sprung auf Aya ansetzt* „Yaiyaiyaiyaiyai!!!!!!!" [23]  
Moku: „Ich finde das ja sooo cool!!! Und das kann kaum einer nach machen!!!" *knuddelt wieder mit Farf* „Farf-chan ist ja so cool!!!"  
Fight: „Du findest ja auch Kyous dritte Gestalt süß. Obwohl ich dir dieses Mal zustimmen muss."  
Moku: „Und seine Messersammlung ist sooo cool!!!"   
Miyu: „Du hast also nur ein Wort um Farfarello zu beschreiben?"  
Alita: „Sie teilen sich immer hin das gleich Interesse an Messern. An großen Messern! An großen und scharfen Messern."  
Alle: *zu sehen wie Moku und Farf ihre Messersammlung tauschen*  
Moku: „Hey Farf, du hast ja schon das neuste Exemplar aus der Harakiri-Reihe."  
Farf: „Ja, und du aus der Sepukku-Sammlung. Wollen wir tauschen?"   
Alle: *sweatdrop*  
Naggels: „Fehlt nur noch, dass sie ihre Messer zusammen polieren."  
Kat-chan: „Oder Farfarellos Höhepunkt … in seinem Leben, damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen: Jemand, der sich mit ihm zusammen verstümmelt."  
Moku: *zeigt auf ihren Oberarm* „Die Narbe habe ich mir vor zwei Jahren zu gefügt. Sie war die erste in einer langen Reihen."  
Farf: *seufzt* „Die ist wunderschön. Und sie war wirklich deine allererste Narbe?"  
Moku: *nickt stolz*  
Farf: „Du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent. Meister deines Gebiets."  
Moku: „Nein, dass bist doch du Farf."  
Farf: *winkt ab* „Du schmeichelst mir doch nur. Ich werd ja schon ganz rot."  
Brad: „Flirten die etwa?... Do I even want to know?"  
Yohji: „Nope, you really don't."  
Momoe: „Um auf unser Thema zurück zukommen, welches wir da oben, irgendwo verloren haben..."  
Ney Naoe: „Wo waren wir doch gleich?"  
Tai: „Frag doch mal den Protokollanten wo wir waren."  
Duo: „Haben wir überhaupt einen?"  
Alita: „Immer der, der so doof fragt."  
Duo: „Ich war Protokollant? … Ups."  
Wufei: „Das ist dir kürzeste Antwort, die dir je eingefallen ist."  
Duo: „Ich war ja noch nicht fertig."  
  
Trowa: *immer noch an Mission State three arbeitet* *hüpft in vegetaverkleidung vor B.S. rum um Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen* *sagt dabei ein paar selbstgeschriebene Liebesgedichte*[24]   
Heero: „Mission state four: complete. Ode an Verena Breitenbach  
Liebe Breitenbach  
Nun ist Schicht im Schacht  
Denn die Bitch fiel in den Bach."[25] *wirfte ihr Leiche in den fluß*  
„Mission state five: beginn." *zieht sich Barbara Kostüm an und hüpft vor Vegeta um Aufmerksamkeit*  
  
-----------End Part four------------  
  
Wir kommen voran, meint ihr nicht auch? Wir sind beim zweiten Beschwerdepunkt angekommen. Von 17? Ich glaube schon, oder?  
  
Moku: Okay, die englischen Sätze sind selbst original kopiert von anderen Fanfictions. Wir würden nie auf solche Ideen kommen. Dafür sind wir zu ‚normal'.  
Fight: Ja. Klar…  
  
Fight: Wartet!! Es ist nur ein kleiner Klick. Ein kleiner Klick zu den Kommentaren!!!  
  
Was wird als nächstes passieren?  
Werden B.S. und Vegeta ein richtiges Paar?  
Und was ist mit…  
Alita: *schlägt den Erzähler* SCHNAUZE!!!  
Moku: ^^  
Fight: *engelsblick*  
  
[17] Fight. „Wir konnten es nicht lassen, ne?"  
Moku: „Nope."  
[18] Haben wir nicht ein Talent Fragen zu umgehen? *an Momoe denken* Sucht mal eine Frage raus, die sofort und nicht erst auf der nächsten Seite beantwortet wurde UND von Bedeutung war.  
[19] langsam müsstet ihr wissen, dass sie im Hintergrund sind, oder?  
[20] Das war doch der Titel,   
des letzten Kapitel.  
[21] Siehe PPuP [Pleiten Pech und Pannen] Eine extrafanfiction, die noch nicht ausgestellt ist. :P  
[22] siehe: „ Dreams of Shattered Mirrors"  
[23] Hier die Webside:   
oder www.geocities.com/bishonen_omi/farfyell.mp3  
[24] Und das jetzt bitte ganz bildlich vorstellen. Aber noch mit einer Mandoline in der Hand und dazu ein ‚lalalala' vermischt mit Farfies … *kunstvolle Pause* Yaiyaiyai…  
[25] Wir haben Heero dazu gezwungen das zu sagen. 


End file.
